<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The complex Love stories by Robyn_McDowell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412768">The complex Love stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_McDowell/pseuds/Robyn_McDowell'>Robyn_McDowell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Broken people, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Cutting, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Disowning, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, People Being Extra, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sad Stories, Smut, Soft Kageyama, Some Humor, Sugamama, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tears, Touch-Starved, Tough Love, Tsukishima being a dick, bad friend choices, broken hinata, comfort characters, cried a river, cried to many times to count on one hand, cringe moments, dadchi, flood of tears, harsh words being said, horrible feelings, horrible things said, hurtful words, lack of parents, loss of mother figure, sad tobio, someone to hold, someone to wipe your tears, tears falling left and right, tough conversation topics, traumatic past, validation needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_McDowell/pseuds/Robyn_McDowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is selfish and doesn't want Kageyama to have Hinata as a friend or boyfriend so he does something only he could think of that would hurt Kageyama and Hinata so much. </p><p>Hinata has an abusive father and his mother left with Natsu and now Hinata has to live with and through his father being very abusive and hides it the best he can from his friends but they slowly see the light dying in his eyes.</p><p>DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED EASY, THERE WILL BE NO WARNINGS THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTER!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's POV</p>
<p>"Throw me another one Kageyama!" I said, just as my feet hit the ground. "This is the last one." Kageyama said with a smirk. His smirk is kinda cute. Wait, why am I thinking about Kageyama like that? Okay, back to volleyball. "Okay!" I said, knowing that I was going to make this last ball count. As kageyama was about to push the ball in my direction my eye caught on his jawline and I noticed how sharp it was. It's probably softer than it loo- "Hey dumbass, pay attention to the ball!" Kageyama said loud and clear, interrupting my train of thought. "O-okay, sorry about that." I said after I got back down to the ground. Kageyama walked over to me, looking nervous. "Hey, um... why were you staring at me and not paying attention to the ball? Kageyama said, looking a bit flustered. Wait a second, is Kageyama blushing? What do I say to Kageyama and not sound weird? I'll just tell him straight up. Here goes nothing. "Y-your jawline caught my e-eye and I didn't realize how good it looked." I said and looked down because I could feel the heat rising on my face. "Thanks, I guess. I don't know what to say to that." Kageyama said, as I looked back up and saw him raise his arm to put his hand on the back of his head and gave a hint of a smirk and a smile all at once.</p><p>Kageyama's voice was also a bit higher and I think I made him uncomfortable. Oh gosh I did make Kageyama uncomfortable. Never in a million years would I have thought I was able to make Kageyama uncomfortable. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I said, instantly regretting a single word that came out of my mouth. "I mea-" Kageyama tried to say, but I cut him off. "J-just forget I said anything!" I said kinda fast and Kageyeama noticed that and raised an eye brawl at me. "Let me finish what I was going to say, Dumbass." Kageyama  said loud enough to hear throughout the whole gym. Luckily it was only the two of us in the gym because we stayed after practice.<br/>
"O-okay." I said nervously because I had no clue what Kageyama could possibly say to me after what I told him. "Don't ever take back what you say because sometimes it helps people out more than you could ever imagine." Kageyama said to me and I've never seen the way he is looking at me right now how he has looked at me in the past. Something is different and I don't quite know what it is. I mean Kageyama's eyes are softer than normal I have definitely noticed that since he walked up to me, but other than that I don't really know what is different about him. All I know is I have a burning sensation to kiss him but I don't know how he feels.</p><p>I am just gonna take the risk. I stepped closer and I heard Kageyama's breath catch in his throat. Kageyama didn't step back or move in anyway. I just went for it. I made the final step and broke the distance between us. Kageyama didn't jerk back or push me away like I thought he was gonna do, instead he stood shocked, then stepped closer and we were as close as we could get. Kageyama's hands went straight to the back of my head while he kissed me just as I did him. I backed up some but Kageyama followed me just like I thought he would. I was now against the wall with Kageyama kissing me. The moment was full of lust. Kageyama moved his head back enough where he could see my whole face and said "I've been waiting for you to do that," and smirked sexually. I stood on my tippy toes so I could break the distance and continue where we left off. This time it was slow but still full of burning passion. I tried to take dominance but failed when Kageyama asked for entrance and I let him in. Kageyama's tongue explored the new unknown territory as did mine.</p><p>I have no idea what to expect from this because this is different beyond anything I have ever felt. Kageyama caught me by surprise when his hands got to my thighs and lifted me off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist and bit on my lower lip as he did so. I tried my best but a moan of pleasure escaped my mouth and I felt Kageyama's back shiver with enjoyment. We continued like that for another minute or so before I break free and take over for a minute and start to kiss the part of his jaw line that I favored most and that was right at the corner and travels up to his earlobe. I lightly bit it and I felt him stop breathing trying to hold back a moan of pleasure but failed. I moved down from his ear to his neck and  blew air right before I kissed the area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The takeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. There is more to come. Stay safe and love you!!! Comment for requests!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama's POV</p><p>Who knew that this short, little oranged haired boy could be anything like this and make me feel how I'm feeling right now? I had no idea he was even capable of even getting my body to shiver with satisfaction from just a single noise. Hinata is still going at my neck and I'm not gonna lie, I am getting tired. </p><p>"H-h-hey..." I said barely even audible but Hinata still heard me. Hinata looked up in my eyes with worry and satisfaction. "Y-yeah...?" Hinata said just as lightly and looked all over my face. "I'm getting kinda tired." I said in the same light tone still catching my breath. "O-okay I understand that." Hinata said, but made no effort to move and I didn't either. </p><p>Instead I just laid my head down between the hollow part of Hiatat's neck and shoulder and sighed. Hinata wrapped his arms around my neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. I closed my eyes and gave Hinata one last small kiss. "Come on," I said and looked up at Hinata and smiled. "Let's go home." </p><p>Hinata smiled at that and it looked like he was thinking about something. "Do you mind if I can stay over at your house for a few nights? My mom is out of town on a business trip with Natsu." Hinata asked me not sure if I would say yes. I couldn't say no to Hinata even if I wanted to. "Of course. My parents are never home anyways and I would enjoy the company." I said to Hinata which made him smile and his smile is so contagious I smiled back. "You should smile more Yamma." Hinata said seductively with a smirk. "Is that so?" I asked in a tone that only brought red to Hinata's face.</p><p>"Y-yea-" Hinata was trying to say but I cut him off with an unexpected kiss. "H-hey let m-m-me t-tal-" Hinata was trying to say, but just gave up realizing he wasn't gonna win against me. Soon we found our rhythm again and Hinata tried to take dominance and I won by making him moan by nibbling on his lower lip. Sweet sound to my ears, it makes me want to never stop, just have him to me forever. Hinata is still trying for dominance and he got it by pulling the back of my hair back and down, making me give in to the feeling and letting out a moan that I had been holding back. Somehow our lips never parted.</p><p>Hinata pulled away first and then I pulled back, but I haven't opened my eyes yet. I open my eyes to find Hinata and I still connected by a string of saliva. Hinata laughed and I removed my arm from supporting Hinata and held him up by using my leg as a support. I then took my hand and brushed my thumb against Hinata's lower lip where the saliva was attached and he closed his eyes at the touch of my thumb on his face. I then did the same thing but to my mouth and flung my hand to the floor so it would be on the floor instead of on my hand. </p><p>"Okay Dumbass, don't pull anymore of that stuff right now. C'mon let's go to my house and sleep." I said with a smirk that made Hinata blush. "Okay, let's go then." Hinata said and I backed up from the wall, but never let go until Hinata started to fall asleep. "Dumbass, wake up you still have to walk to my house. You can sleep then." I whispered into Hinata's ear and he just nuzzled his nose right on my neck, sending a shiver down my back and butterflies fluttering in my stomach.</p><p>"I'll cook you breakfast." I said as an attempt to get him to let me go. "You promise?" Hinata said in a tired yet cute voice that made me smile. "I promise Dumbass." I told Hinata and he got down when I got to the gym doors. "So what are you going to make for breakfast?" Hinata asked and of course he would ask about food. I smile and tell him it's a surprise and he wasn't too happy with that answer, but he'll survive. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." Hinata said and looked over to me. "You're welcome." I said and Hinata just smiled and looked back at the road in front of us. We walked the rest of the way to my home in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Hinata has never seen my home before so it was no surprise when his eyes wandered everywhere at all the expensive things my parents have decorated the house with. "Your house is so cool!" Hinata said, still looking at everything. He is so cute when he gets all excited about little things. "Sure, I mean I don't really like it. I wish it was more simple and home like." I said with a frown and Hinata noticed it. I don't know how he did, but he did. Hinata walked over to me and looked up at my face. "What's wrong Yamma?" Hinata asked, looking so concerned it's cute. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said and Hinata pressed on trying to get me to say what was really wrong. "What are you thinking about then?" Hinata still is not giving up. I decided since he was here with me and I didn't have anyone coming over, I took advantage of that. I bent down and kissed Hinata which he was not expecting and I picked him up bridal style. He clung to me and nuzzled his face in my neck making me kiss the top of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. There is more to come. Stay safe and love you!!! Comment for requests!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's POV</p><p>"Yamma, where are you taking us?" I ask as we go down a dark hallway. "You'll see." Kageyama said and I just grabbed his shirt and nuzzled my head back into his chest. "Are your eyes closed?" Kageyama asked me and I could hear a smile in his words. "No, but do you want them to be?" I ask with a giggle and he just shakes his head. "Nope, I have an idea." Kageyama said and with that he readjusted how he was carrying me. Kageyama is holding me how he was in the gym up against the wall. I smile and nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck. Kageyama's breathing is soft and even, I'm gonna mess with that.</p><p>I slowly moved my head so that my mouth was on his neck. I started kissing him there and he let out a moan. I continued to do so but then had an idea. I blew air right before I kissed his neck sending a shiver down Kageyama's back. I opened my mouth one last time and found his neck. I bit down on his neck and he had to stop walking and lean me against a wall with his body pressed up against mine, letting out a breathless moan in my ear.</p><p>I kept doing what I was doing, but I moved down to his collarbone and that's where his breath hitches in his throat. He likes that. Kageyama didn't have to say it because his actions proved it by his hands going to my hair and he pulls on the bottom part which causes me to bite down on his skin leaving another hickey. "S-s-stop Hin-..." Kageyama tried to say but moaned the rest of my name when I dragged my tongue across the rest of his collarbone. I stopped when I got to his heart. I gave it a kiss with a small nibble and I looked back up and into his eyes. Kageyama stared right back into mine, his full of lust. We stayed like that for what felt hours, but what was only minutes.</p><p>"C'mon. Let's head to bed." Kageyama said and I just nodded my head in agreement, nuzzling my head back in his neck. Kageyama got off the wall but never sat me down to walk. I could already feel myself getting sleepier. We got to Kagey's room or at least I think it's his room. He lays me down and gets the blankets from under me and tucks me in with a kiss on the head. Kageyama then walks out to maybe use the bathroom. When he comes back I'll be asleep.</p><p>Time skip to 12:00AM</p><p>I wake up freezing cold. I moved my arm over to see where Kageyama is, but he is nowhere to be found. I get up out of the bed and open the door. There is one more door at the end of the hallway, the door ajar. I'm guessing that is Kagey's room. I move down the hallway shivering, but trying to stay quiet as I move towards his door. I don't move the door at all and I make my way over to his bed. I pulled back the covers and layed down in the bed, feeling warmer already. As if Kageyama was waiting for me to climb in, he turned over and pulled me close to his chest and nuzzled his face in my neck. I scooted as close as I could to him and smiled. I soon fell asleep and I was warm and safe in the arms of Kageyama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter I had to edit the way things were laid out but nothing jurassic about any of it. Hope you enjoy. There is more to come. Stay safe and love you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama's POV</p><p>I wake up from my sleep to the feeling of someone crawling into my bed. Hinata crawled into the bed and he was freezing cold. I  turned around to face his back and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, not wanting him to be any colder. He nuzzled his face in my chest making me smile. I fell asleep with Hinata in my arms.</p><p>Time skip to the morning</p><p>I wake up to my alarm going off and I try to move but there is a sleeping Hinata on my chest. I reach for my phone to stop the alarm. I look down to see Hinata sleeping with my shirt clung in his hand and his face is so relaxed, he looks peaceful. "Hinata.... C'mon we have to wake up for school." I said and Hinata did not budge, so I tried waking him up a different way. I sat up and Hinata just moved to lay down on my lap and is still sound asleep. I moved my legs out of the way and now Hinata is just laying on my bed on his stomach. Perfect. I get up and go to the other end of my bed. I slowly start to lay down on Hinata's back and put my mouth to his ear. "Time to wake up Hinata..." I say slowly and that got him to open his eyes, well they more or less popped open. "W-w-what are you d-doing Kageyama?" Hinata asks, nervously with a shaky voice.</p><p>"I'm just waking you up..." I whisper to Hinata with a nibble on his earlobe. "Uh huh..." Hinata says and I can feel his breathing quicken. We had to get to school and that meant that I couldn't linger any longer. I got up as gently as I laid down and turned Hinata over on his back so that he was now looking at me. The look I am getting from this sweet boy is making me want to skip school and just stay in bed with Hinata all day. I mean today is a friday so I might as well, but Daichi would have my ass. "Do you want to go to school today or do you want to stay here today?" I ask Hinata who then takes my question into thought, a deep thought. "I want to stay here with you today... tho Daichi wouldn't be so happy about that, but I'm doing what makes me happy for today." Hinata says and smiles and I smile right back.</p><p>"If you want I can text Suga and let him know we won't be at school today." I say to Hinata, but he just shakes his head. "I'll do it!" Hinata said with a smile and I let him have it. "Okay it's done." Hinata says falling back on the bed looking happy. "What do you want to do first today?" I ask Hinata so I know how to plan out the day. "I want to go back to sleep." Hinata says while laughing. I get on the bed and lay back in my spot but I take Hinata with me. Hinata is now straddling me which I don't mind and we are going back to sleep. I took my hands and put them on his checks and tilted his head down and kissed his forehead. "Then let's go back to sleep dumbass..." I say which makes Hinata smile. I roll him over and spoon him. Hinata falls asleep first and soon I'm right behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. There is more to come. Stay safe and love you!!! Comment for requests!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that you guys have already read this but there is more to the group chat and I am now writing the next chapter and for once in my life I actually planned out this chapter that I am currently writing and I have no idea if it is going to be long or short. Also there will be some fluff in the next chapter! Hope you guys love it and share it with other people that are just as obsessed with Haikyuu!! as we are!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga's POV</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to my alarm going off and I get to it quickly so I can get Daichi out of bed nicely. Before I even have a chance to wake Daichi up, I look at my phone to see that Hinata texted me. Huh, I wonder why he texted this early.</p><p>Orange: I did it! Kageyama knows I like him. I asked if I could stay at his place because my mom had just left for a business trip with Natsu and I would be alone and he said yes. I just wanted to let you know because I am taking today to do what makes me happy so I will not be at school today and neither will Kageyama. Please tell Daichi and the team that we won’t be at school today. Thanks. I’m back off to sleep. Text you when I wake up.</p><p>Mammacrow: Congrats!!! Thanks for letting me know where you will be. I will tell Daichi so he will understand and I will be sure to tell the team to. Text me when you wake up.<br/>
“Daichi c’mon, time for school.” I say and he just stays in the same spot with the same expression. “There is something important I need to tell you and I need you to be awake for it.” I tell Daichi, which gets him to move a little. “I’m up.” Daichi says barely audible and I just laugh. “I need you to sit up and look at me.” I tell Daichi and he does, but not happily. “Okay go ahead and tell me Sugar.” Daichi says almost fully awake and smiles. “Okay, first things first. Hinata told Kageyama how he feels about him and that went as we thought it would.” I say to Daichi with a smile on my face. “Uh huh….” Daichi says, wanting me to continue.<br/>
“And with it going as we expected it to Hinata and Kageyama won’t be at school today which is fine because that is what we did. And no you may not punish them for not going to school for one day for them to do what makes them happy.” I tell Daichi who just looks at me like I’m crazy for telling him he can’t do anything to Hinata and Kageyama. I give him a look that says ‘test me bitch’ and with that Daichi says, “Fine.” I smile in contentment knowing that I could do something for those two boys.<br/>
“Alright let’s get ready for school.” I said to Daichi who just flopped back down on the bed. “I don’t wanna.” Daichi said with a pouty face that just about melted my heart. “Why not, Honey?” I asked Daichi in a motherly tone. “Because. . . I don’t feel good.” Daichi said in a fake sick tone. “Well, what are we gonna do about that?” I asked Daichi with my one of a kind smile. “You can take care of me.” Daichi said in a tone that made me think of other things than getting ready for school (use your imagination) and to stay here with Daichi all day.<br/>
“I can't babe, I have to take care of our children. There is no telling what they will do without us there to keep them from going crazy.” I say sliding off the bed, going towards my closet. I take off my shirt and suddenly I feel warmth on my back and arms around my waist. “Mmmmmmmm.” was the noise that Daichi made which made me smile. I leaned into Daichi’s chest, closing my eyes and laying my head on his shoulder. Don’t notice me being skinner. Don’t notice me being skinner. Don’t notice me being skinner. “Suag?” Daichi asked in a light tone. Shit! He noticed. “Hmm?” I hum so Daichi knows I’m listening to what he has to say.<br/>
“When is the last time you ate?” Daichi asked, his voice heavy with concern. “Last night, with you. You know that.” I say in a convincing tone and hopefully he believes it. “I do remember, I think what I meant to ask was when was the last time you ate before last night?” Daichi asked me, his tone heavy and dark. I try to think when the last time was and I think it was a few days ago maybe a week at max. Still, Daichi wouldn’t be too happy about it. “Uhh. . . Maybe about a few days, a week max.” I say slowly, with a quiet, soft voice.<br/>
Daichi took a deep breath in and let it out before he said anything. “We will talk about this later. For now get ready for school and I will be ready shortly and we will head to school. Okay?” Daichi says, kissing my cheek, still holding onto me, waiting for an answer. “Okay.” I say and Daichi slowly pulls away to go get ready. I finish getting ready and head downstairs to find Daichi with two bowls of cereal. I sigh, knowing that I can’t escape this. “Come here, Sugar.” Daichi says in a sweet way, making me smile. I make my way over to Daichi and sit next to him.<br/>
I stirred my cereal around a bit before I took a bite. Daichi was watching me with curious eyes. “What’s on your mind?”  Daichi asked me in a light voice and grabbed my hand. “I don’t really know. A mix of everything?” I say to Daichi, who then just took me in his arms and held me close to his chest. I nuzzled my head in Daichi’s neck and I felt like I could breath for the first time in a while. I Started to cry and Daichi just held me tighter, whispered sweet things in my ear to try to calm me down, and stroked my back up and down.<br/>
Soon after about 10 minutes I start to pull myself together and sit up. “Alrighty, are you ready for school?” I asked Daichi, who just looked at me like I spoke another language. “Nope. we’re not going to school today. Not after that. We are gonna go back to bed and sleep.” Daichi said in a stern tone and I knew not to say anything about going to school. “I will text the group chat and let them know practice is canceled.</p><p>The Boys:<br/>
Dadcrow: Hey guys sorry to do this on short notice, but practice is canceled for today. Just wanted to let you guys know.<br/>
Rollingthunderboi: Oh Okay! Thanks for the news. Any reason in particular as to why?<br/>
Dadcrow: The reason is not mine to share but Suaga, Kageyama, Hinata, and I will not be at school today.<br/>
Rollingthunderboi: Okay! Hope you guys are okay, get better or whatever!<br/>
Baldy: Awww man, I was really in the mood to play some volleyball this morning.<br/>
Dadcrow: We will practice but for today practice is canceled for personal reasons within your friend group. AND DON’T GO BUGGING EVERYONE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IT IS, 

TANAKA AND NOYA OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!!<br/>
Baldy: Okay..<br/>
Rollingthunderboi: Okay…<br/>
Saltyshima: Oi, what in the world is going on? Practice is canceled?<br/>
Baldy: Do you not know how to read Tsukishima?<br/>
Saltyshima: Yes, as a matter a fact I do know how to read. I know how to read better than you at least.</p><p>“Wow, Tsukishima is being more salty than usual. You think that something is going on between him and Yamaguci?” I ask Daichi, and he looks up from his phone with a hesitant smile on his face. “Or maybe he really wants to be at practice and doesn't want it to be canceled today.” Daichi said, and that would make sense because Tsukishima has gotten more involved with volleyball and seems more dedicated to it now more than ever. “Honestly that would make a little sense.” I said to Daichi who nodded his head in agreement. </p><p>Sugamamma: Alright, that’s enough with the bickering between all of you guys. There will be some of us not attending school today and I don’t want any ifs and buts about it. Is that understood?<br/>
Baldy: Yes mamma.<br/>
Saltyshima: Not making any promises.<br/>
Rollingthunderboi: Yes mamma.<br/>
Sugamamma: Thank you now get ready for school or head back to bed.<br/>
Saltyshima: Okay. Fine.<br/>
Baldy: Yes mamma.<br/>
Rollingthunderboi: okay mamma!</p><p>“Well, now that’s settled things. Hopefully.” I say to Daichi who looks up with a smile and a chuckle. “Yeah, hopefully.” Daichi said with a smile. We fell into a comfortable silence doing what we were doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys like long or short chapters or somewhat in between or do you like the length that mine are at? Please let me know in the comments!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A/N PLEASE READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys I'm sorry this is not a chapter.</p><p>I'm sorry for not getting things out at a nice time and all but today all I had was exams and it was a lot to handle. I have been busy catching up and studying for them. I am writing the next one right now. there is like a page and a half done now close to two pages and there is still more to come yet. Should I break this chapter up and make it into 2 or 3 parts leaving you guys with suspence or do you want one long one and I'm pretty sure that this one is going to be longer and take longer to write all at once so tell me what you guys want. PLEASE!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I did it!!!! The chapter is out even tho it is 2am where I am at but I had to finish it tonight or else it would kill me if i didn't. I am sorry if it is long, you guys have not told me if you like short or long chapters yet. I hope you like this chapter and the way it ends. ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata</p><p>I woke up and smiled. Kageyama was awake, running his fingers through my hair. “How long have you been awake Yama?” I ask, looking up at Kageyama. “Not long. Thirty minutes, an hour maybe.” Kageyama said, looking down at me with a smile. Wow, his smile is so beautiful, it reminds me of a whole patch of flowers that just makes you happy by looking at it. “Why didn’t you leave to go get ready or something?” I ask, nuzzling my face deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent. I’m already addicted. 
“I couldn’t bring myself to leave you and when I tried to move you off my chest you grasped my shirt like it was the last thing you’ll ever touch. So all in all, I just decided to stay here and wait for you to wake up.” Kageyama said and I could practically hear the smile on his face. </p><p>Luckily I was facing away from Kageyama to hide my  face, embarrassed that I did that. “Sorry, I didn’t know I did that.” I said shyly as I snuggle closer to Kageyama. “It’s okay Orange. I thought it was cute.” Kageyama said and held me closer to his body, like I could get any closer to him than I already am. “Really?” I ask, trying to make sure that what I did was not going to affect him in any way. “Look at me Hinata.” Kageyama says, but I still had my face hidden. Kageyama grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed about anything when you are around me. I want you to be comfortable around me and to be able to do or say anything around me and if you don’t feel comfortable then I’m doing something wrong. Not you.” Kageyama says and I just look at him with awe, he then bends his head towards me and I close the space between us.</p><p>Kageyam’s lips are so soft I  feel like I’m kissing a feather. He bights down on my bottom lip, wanting to explore more. I allow Kageyama to do so, he then moves me gently, wanting to make sure it’s okay to do so. I move with Kageyama’s hands and when he feels me moving he moves me faster. Now I’m straddling Kageyama and it feels amazing. I can feel his bulging dick on mine and I start to grind down on him, making him moan out, “S-S-Shoyo…” God it feels amazing to hear those words come out of his mouth like that. (idk if you already figured it out already but Hinata is a switch and so is Kageyama. I know different than others but oh well, it makes it more interesting) “Yes Tobio?” I ask, stopping as I look down at Kageyama. “What are you doing?” Kageyama asked and it made me turn away out of embarrassment. <b>‘What am I doing? I have no idea. He probably wishes I was a girl or something now. I knew I shouldn't have told him anything or press on with this.</b></p><p>I hear something but I don’t acknowledge it, the voices in my head are louder.  <b>This is why all those things happened to me that make me such a scared person. I don’t deserve to live this life. I don’t deserve anything anymore.</b> I now feel myself hyperventilating and I feel tears down my cheeks. “Come here. You’ll be okay. I got you okay? Just listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe in and out and focus on one thing.” Kageyama said, moving me but I didn’t know if he was leaving me, so I clung onto him like he is my favorite volleyball and it’s the last time I will ever touch it. I’m crying even more now, scared that Kageyama is going to leave me and never look back. “Hey, hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m right here and I’m not leaving you and I’m not letting you go. Come here. Put your head right here.” Kageyama says, pointing to his chest. I slide down making sure not to let go of him at all.</p><p>My head is laying on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat. “Match your breathing to mine and keep the rhythm going. Then after your breathing is slower, focus on my heartbeat. Count the times it beats and focus on one thing only.” Kageyama said, rubbing my back and holding me close. My breathing started to slow and I started to calm down. “You are gonna be okay. I got you. I’m right here and I’m not leaving.” Kageyama whispered in my ear. “Thank you Yamma.” I say, looking up at him. “You don’t need to thank me.” Kageyama says and sits me back up to the position I was sitting in earlier. I lean down and nuzzle my head into Kageyama’s neck and we just stay like that for a while.</p><p>I feel like I’m about to fall asleep, when all of a sudden I get tickled and it surprises me so I literally jump and I fall on the ground. “Yamma! That wasn’t funny! Stop laughing.” I yell at him and he just continues to keep laughing. “I’m sorry.” Kageyama says through his fit of laughter. “I'm gonna get ready, I’m leaving here.” I said with a pretend mad tone and pretend to stomp off madly. “How are you gonna get ready to leave here if you don’t have any clothes or a toothbrush. Don’t you also need to shower too?” Kageyama asked with a knowing smirk. “Whatever.” I said because I know he is right and he knew he was right in the first place. “Well I want to shower now. I don’t know about you though.” Kageyama said, smirking because of the double meaning behind his words. “Uggggggh, why do you have to be like that?” I said, knowing full well what his reaction was gonna be. “Like what?” Kageyama asks, getting out of bed and walks towards me. “Just you being how you are.” I said and I felt the blush creeping up on my face. “Oh okay. Well on that note I am gonna go shower. You can wait on the bed and after I get out I’ll make breakfast like I promised.” Kageyama said walking away. He grabbed clothes out of his dresser and opened the bathroom door but didn’t close it all the way. </p><p>Huh, I wonder why. Well, I’ll just lay on the bed and wait for him to come out. “Shit…” I heard Kageyama say. I walked towards the bathroom door and asked, “Kageyama, are you okay? Did something happen” At first he didn’t answer but a few moments later. “I forgot a towel. Could you grab me one? They are in the hallway closet.” Kageyama said, sounding a little embarrassed. “Yeah I’ll get you one.” I say as I start to walk out the door towards the closet he was talking about. I got him a towel and headed towards his bathroom. I walked in and set it on the counter and almost walked out, but I really wanted to shower too, but not by myself, with Kageyama. “Hey Yamma…?” I ask with a hesitant voice? “Yes Orange?” Kageyama asked a little loudly. “Could I come s-shower with y-you?”  I asked Kageyama and it took him a moment to answer. </p><p>“If you want to.  I’m not stopping you if you want to though.” Kageyama said and I could hear the smile on his lips. “Okay.” I say as I start to take my clothes off. I open the shower curtain a little bit. “Can I come in now?” I ask in a quiet tone, barely audible but Kageyama heard me. “If you want to. I’m right here if anything happens.” Kageyama says in a caring and concerned voice. I slowly move the shower curtain and put one leg in and slowly put the rest of my body in the shower. I still haven’t turned around yet, scared that I will get laughed at. “Hinata, you can turn around. I’m right here if something bad happens. I’m not going to judge you or laugh at you if that is what you are thinking.  I’m not here to judge you, I’m here to show you love and comfort. Nothing else. It’s okay if you want to change your mind and shower by yourself.” Kageyama said in a soft, caring voice. </p><p>I turn around with my eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see him laugh at me. I heard movement but I still didn’t open my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the shower water, getting my hair wet and Kageyama moving me out the water. I started to open my eyes slowly but I decided otherwise, so I closed them back. Kageyama opened something and closed it quickly. I then felt hands in my hair, massaging the substance into my scalp, probably shampoo. Kageyama pushes me back into the shower, tilts my head back to rinse the shampoo out. I still haven’t opened my eyes yet because I am still embarrassed. </p><p>Kageyama pulled me out of the water and put another substance in my hair, probably conditioner. Kageyama massaged the conditioner into my scalp and waited a few seconds for it to soak in before putting me back into the warm shower water, tilting my head back into the water, rinsing it out. Kageyama kept me in the water, but moved me out just enough so my head wasn’t getting wet anymore. He stopped touching me completely and I thought he was going to start laughing at me, but instead he started caressing my cheek. I leaned into Kageyama’s touch, relaxing my face. “You’re okay. I’ve got you no matter what okay?” Kageyama said, still caressing my cheek. “Okay Yamma.” I said softly and smiled. I moved my face up and I was shocked at what I am looking at, almost falling over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know I left it off sustenance and I honestly am not sure when I will be making another chapter but it will be soon. Hopefully by the end of this week. I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a comment and a Kudos if you really loved it and share it with your friends who love Haikyuu!! Please tell me what you guys want to see happen so it is more enjoyable for you as well. </p><p>Love you guys!!! Stay safe and don't forget your face masks!!! Have a good morning/evening/night!!! Updating soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes! I got this one out. How was the suspance? I bet it was killing you and I know that is chapter is going to drive you crazy because there are things that you guys don't know just yet but you'll have to wait. Tell me what you think is going to happen in the comments. ENJOY!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is looking at me like he has seen a ghost. I move my hand to touch his face, but Hinata retaliates and backs up, hitting the wall behind him. “Hinata, what’s wrong?” I ask very slowly, not wanting to cause any more panic. “No. No. No. Please not again. It won’t happen again. I swear. Please just not again.” Hinata said with a fully panicked face and shaking hands. What happened to him to make him react like this? Nothing is adding up from all that I know from what Hinata has told me about him.</p><p>	“Hinata… You are safe okay? Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I’m not gonna hurt you. Please let me help.” I beg Hinata in hopes that it will do something. Hinata is still shaking but he slowly looks at me, eyes still full of fear. “It’s okay Hinata, I’m right here. I got you.” I say slowly, reaching a hand out for Hinata to grab to know that it is really me and not a dream. Hinata took my hand and turned it around and looked at it, analyzing every detail about it.  Hinata put my hand on his cheek and I softly moved my thumb to caress his face. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out.</p><p>	We stay like that for a few minutes before Hinata steps close to me and removes my hand from his face and puts his head on my chest and closes his eyes, I pull his body closer to me and hold him there, rubbing small circles on his back. “Comon, let’s get some clothes on and we can do whatever you want to do for today.” I say to Hinata and he just nodded his head, still not moving to detach himself from me. I turn off the water and get my towel and quickly dry Hinata off and then dry myself off. “What kind of clothes do you want to wear?” I ask Hinata, moving towards my dresser. “It doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you want me to wear.” Hinata said in a low soft voice. </p><p>	I get him some joggers that are too small on me, but will be kinda big on him and one of my t-shirts (whatever you want him to wear that you like) that I think he’d like and some new boxers. I help Hinata change and I lay him down in the bed while I get changed. After I get done changing, I crawl into bed and pull Hinata as close as I could get him to me. “What do you want to do today? I’m down for anything you want to do.” I say into Hinata’s hair and kiss the top of his head. “Could we go down to the cafe later today?” Hinata asks, putting a leg over my legs, locking us together. “Anything for you.” I say, as I rub his back and breathe in his sweet scent.</p><p>	After a few minutes, Hinata fell asleep on my chest, his breathing soft and even. I was just about to fall asleep when Hinata started to shake and say “no I won’t do that” and was turning his head and I decided to wake him up from his bad dream. I shake Hinata and say “Wake up. You need to wake up,” but that didn’t do anything, he was still there shaking and trembling, he now had a tear down his face. I wipe away the tear and try to wake him up again. “Hinata baby, I need you to wake up. Please wake up.” I say as I move him into my lap, so when he wakes up he can be held tightly and can hold onto something. I kiss Hinata’s head and rub his back and rock him from side to side. I shake him harder to see if that does anything to wake him up. Hinata let out a loud sob and all I could do was hold him closer to my body, not wanting to let him go and to free him from his prison of a dream.</p><p>	“Come on baby, please wake up. Come on Shoyo, please baby. Wake up!” I whisper into his ear hoping that it does something magical. Hinata starts to sob and cry loudly and all I could do is hold him close to me, not letting go. “Y-Yamma- I ca-” Hinata tries to say but a sob broke through him and all Hinata could do was cry in my arms and grasp onto my shirt. “I got you. I’m right here. I got you baby.” I say as I sit there, holding Hinata while he cries and nothing else. “C-can’t bre-eath.” Hinata spits out and I loosen my grip on him in hopes it will help. “Shhh shhh shhh shhh. Just try to breathe. In and out. You’re okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe in my arms. Nothing will hurt you. You’re safe. I got you baby.” Is all I can say so I don’t end up crying myself.</p><p>	Hinata puts his ear to my heart to listen and to match my breathing pattern. I have to make sure that I keep my breathing even so Hinata has something to go off of and not get his breathing messed up again. <i>Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out.</i>  Hinata’s breathing is now even for the most part. I move my head back so I can look at Hinata. “If you want to talk about it I’m here and if not I’m still here.” I say, as my grip around Hinata gets tighter. “Can we go to the cafe now?” Hinata asks, looking up at me. “Sure. Do you want to change or stay how you are?” I ask Hinata because I am not sure what he wants to do. “No, I just want to stay like this.” Hinata says, wrapping his legs around my waist. “Okay.” I say, picking him up to carry him to the front door. “I need to put you down so we can get our shoes on and I’ll carry you to the car okay?” I say to Hinata, who just nods his head against my neck.</p><p> I gently set him down and put on my shoes, then I grab his shoes and put them on for him. “Okay come here so I can pick you back up.” I say to Hinata who is still on the floor, instead of him getting up he makes grabby hands. How could I resist this cuteness? I couldn’t. So I bent down and picked Hinata up and he wrapped his legs around me and buried his face in my neck again. </p><p>I open the passenger door and set Hinata down in the seat and buckle him up. I walk to my side and open the door. I get in and start the car. As I am driving, I feel a hand touch mine. I move my hand off the gear shifter and hold the hand that desperately wants to hold mine. I bring Hinata’s hand up to my lips and give it a small peck. I look at Hinata and smile. “You are mine. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens, you are always going to be mine. Okay boke?” I say and look over at Hinata and smile. Hinata smiles back and says, “I only want to be yours.” Hinata squeezes my hand and I squeeze it back.</p><p>Hinata had his eyes closed for most of the way there. “We’re here boke.” I say and give Hinata’s hand a squeeze. Hinata squeezes my hand back and smiles. “Let’s go then.” Hinata says and lets go, getting out of the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All I can say is that I am sorry for what you are about to read. Please don't me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost 3 chapters in one day? 2 or 3. I forgot what the number was. Anyways, enjoy and as always stay safe and be careful with all this COVID-19 stuff. Love you guys. Share with your friends who love Haikyuu!! as much as we do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata</p><p> </p><p>We get in the cafe and walk up to the front counter to order. “Hello, my name is Kuragari. What can I get for you today?” Kuragary asks, only looking at Kageyama. Her eyes look like they have been glossed over with resin. “I would like a hot coffee, the flavor lavender, 4 sugars, and 1/9th cream.” Kageyama said with a polite smile. “Is that all I can get for you today?” Kuragari asks Kageyama only. Again. “No, there is still one more drink. Tangerine, What would you like?” Kageyama asks me, looking deep into my eyes. “Um, just a chai tea-latte.” I say, looking back at Kuragari with a smile. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t see you there... Tangerine.” Kuragari said, a smirk rising to her face. I gripped Kageyama’s hand tight because I didn’t want to cause a big deal over that. But that was something ONLY Kageyama is allowed to call me. ONLY him. “And that will be all of what we will be ordering for the moment.” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. I squeezed his hand tighter to the point my fingers were hurting. “Okay! Then that will bring your total to (However much you want it to be). It should be done no longer than 10 minutes. Go find a table and I will find you with your drinks .” Kuragari said, looking at Kageyama with a smile. When Kageyama turned around Kuragari glared at me. </p><p>Kageyama pulled me along by my hand towards the farthest table from the counter. “I don’t like her. She called you Tangerine. I ONLY call you that. God why did she have to say that?” Kageyama rambled on and on. He was still rambling by the time the drinks got here, so I kicked him under the table and tilted my head towards the waitress, it was Kuragari. Again. Kageyama looked up and smiled at her and took the hot drinks and placed them down on the table. I noticed that Kageyama was looking at his drink with an unpleasant look on his face.</p><p>“What is so interesting about your coffee cup?” I ask Kageyama, a look of curiosity written all over my face. “Just read.” Kageyama instructed and I did so. <i>*insert phone number here* call me when that annoying little orange haired boy is no longer around you. I’ll show you what you could have. Call me later daddy! ;)</i> Wow I can’t even feel anything at this point. My day hasn’t been the greatest and this just tops the cake. <b>What if Kageyama does want her instead of me, but won’t say it because I’m present? Why does this have to happen to me?</b> I was getting up from the table when Kageyama grabbed my wrist.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going?” Kageyama asked with worry written all over his face. “Oh I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few.” I say and I top it off with my signature smile. Kageyama smiled back and that told me he believed that was all I was going to do. I walk away towards the bathroom, hearing footsteps behind me. Probably just some woman using the bathroom too. I get to the door and I open it expecting it to close behind me, but it never did. I turn around to see Kuragari standing there, blocking the door.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going? I hope it’s not to come and cry because I am better than you in everything you do.” Kuragari says in a fake voice, a little too high for it to be normal. “Just go. Leave me alone. Go and take him away. You already know you are able to, so just go ahead on and do it.” I say in a defeated voice, knowing full well she will go after him. “Oh? Is this you giving me permission, Tangerine?” Kuragari asked in her normal voice with sparkling eyes. </p><p>“Sure, whatever you want to call it.” I say back, answering her question. “Okay, then! Don’t mind me then. I’m just going to do my job.” Kuragari said, taking steps closer to me with a wicked smile on her face. “But, before I go I want to make sure you remember me first.” Kuragari said, taking my arm and pulling up my sleeve and pulling a knife out. I don’t even bother to move away because nothing could be more painful than anything right now.</p><p>Kuragari takes the knife to my skin and drags it across my arm kinda deep. It will definitely scar a bit, no doubt about it. I just stand there until she is done doing whatever she wants to do to me. “Bye bye.” Kuragari says with the twiddle of her fingers. I look down at my arm to see it covered in blood. I walked over to the sink and got paper towels and wrapped them around my arm like it was something that was normal to me. </p><p>I walked out of the bathroom and I was about to turn the corner, but I stopped myself to look at what was going on in front of me. I pulled out my phone and took a video of what I saw. I couldn’t believe what I was looking at. Kageyama has one arm wrapped around Kuragari’s waist and the other grabbing her hair. </p><p>Thankfully there was an exit just a little further. I walk fast towards the door. Kageyama, still occupied with what he was doing, didn't even notice I left him. I pulled my phone out and looked through it till I found Suga’s contact. I press call and hope he answers. </p><p>Suga: Oi? </p><p>Hinata: I-I need you to come get m-me p-p-please.</p><p>Suga: Why? Where are you?</p><p>Hinata: I’ll e-explain later, but right n-now I am w-walking towards the park t-to hide in the woods by *Insert cafe name* c-cafe. Please hurry. I don’t w-want to be alone.</p><p>Suga: I’m already on the way. I’ll be there in like 5 minutes. Can you hold on till then?</p><p>Hinata: Y-yes, just please h-hurry.</p><p>Suag: I’m almost there. I have Daichi with me. Is that okay?</p><p>Hinata: Yeah t-that is okay, but h-he will need to d-drive back. Is that o-okay?</p><p>Suga: Anything.</p><p>Hinata: H-how much l-longer?</p><p>Suga: I see the park now. Where are you?</p><p>Hinata: Before I come out, Suga can you get in the back seat and leave that door open and can Daichi go ahead and move to the drivers side?</p><p>Suga: Of course. We will be fast and when you feel comfortable you can come on out.</p><p>Hinata: Okay.</p><p>	I watch them as they do what I asked them to do. I wait till I see Daichi get into the driver's side and close the door. I then looked around to make sure that Kageyama wasn’t anywhere. He wasn’t. The coast is clear. I get up from where I am and book it to the car. As soon as I get into the car I closed the door and clung to Suga who just held me close and whispered sweet things into my ear to help calm me down, but it only made my crying worse because what Suga was saying was what Kageyama said to me this morning when I had my breakdown and PTSD attack. I cry harder and harder and I sob. I can’t help it. What I saw was so painful and hurtful and I felt betrayed like nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata tells Suga something that will make him question things about one of his teammates that he will never know. . .</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy. Please don't be mad at me. Please trust me when I tell you that the story will get so much better in a chapter or two. You'll see. Anyways, stay safe and do your best to be around the people you love the most. Sorry for this chapter being posted at 1:13 over where I am. You may wake up with a whole new chapter to read and I pray that you are happy about it. Have a good morning/evening/night</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Suga</b>
</p><p> </p><p>       I am laying on Daichi’s chest and watching Me Before You. It’s a cute movie. My phone starts to buzz but I don’t want to answer it. Daichi looks at me and grabs my phone before I could tell him not to. When I see the name I start to get worried. I answer the phone as soon as it registered. </p><p><b>Suga:</b> Oi? <br/><b>Hinata:</b> I-I need you to come get m-me p-p-please. </p><p>Why is my baby crying? </p><p><b>Suga</b>: Why? Where are you?<br/>Hinata: I’ll e-explain later, but right n-now I am w-walking towards the park t-to hide in the woods by *Insert cafe name* c-cafe. Please hurry. I don’t w-want to be alone. </p><p>       Oh gosh what is wrong. I need to go NOW! I am getting up and running to the car with Daichi hot on my heels following me into the seat next to me. Almost there baby. Almost there.</p><p><b>Suga:</b> I’m already on the way. I’ll be there in like 5 minutes. Can you hold on till then?<br/><b>Hinata:</b> Y-yes, just please h-hurry.<br/><b>Suag:</b> I’m almost there. I have Daichi with me. Is that okay?<br/><b>Hinata:</b> Yeah t-that is okay, but h-he will need to d-drive back. Is that o-okay?<br/><b>Suga:</b> Anything.</p><p>There is a moment of silence before Hinata breaks the silence.</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> H-how much l-longer?<br/><b>Suga:</b> I see the park now. Where are you?<br/><b>Hinata:</b> Before I come out, Suga can you get in the back seat and leave that door open and can Daichi go ahead and move to the drivers side?<br/><b>Suga:</b> Of course. We will be fast and when you feel comfortable you can come on out.<br/><b>Hinata:</b> Okay.</p><p>        Hinata still hadn’t hung up the phone yet. I get out of the driver's seat and Daichi gets out and moves to my seat. I leave the door open, so it will be faster for him to get into the car. As soon as Daichi closed his door, I saw a ball of red hair running towards the car as if it was the last thing he would ever do. </p><p>         As soon as Hinata is in, he clings to me like his life depends on it. I hold Hinata close to me, tight as I can get it but loose enough it won’t hurt my poor baby boy. Hinata sobs so loud and so full of pain. It breaks my heart that someone could just hurt my baby and put him in so much pain. Whoever did this will pay and I will make sure of it. I say sweet and soft words into Hinata’s ear but it only makes things so much worse than it already was.</p><p>	When I told Hinata that I was right here and that I won’t leave him and that I got him, his cries and sobs were so heartbreaking that even Daichi had a few tears running down his own face. I stop trying to calm him down by words, I use what I use on Daichi sometimes. I put Hinata’s head in my lap, moved one of my hands to cover his eyes and the other one in his hair to try to relax him that way. It seems to work a little.</p><p>	God, who could do such a horrible thing to this sweet little innocent boy? Who caused my baby so much pain to make his cries and sobs so painful? Whoever did this is going to pay. Nobody hurts my baby and causes him to sound like he is dying of heartbreak and will never recover. Hinata has calmed down a little, only sobbing here and there and hiccups every now and then.</p><p>	A few minutes later I hear soft snores coming from this kind hearted boy. I keep on rubbing his head just to make sure to keep him asleep if that is what put him to sleep. “Who do you think would have ever done this to my baby?” I ask Daichi as a tear runs down my face. “I have no idea. Oikawa wouldn’t even do such a thing to our ray of sunshine. Nobody would dare hurt him because Hinata has us to protect him if he asks and even Tsukishima would fight for him because deep down he cares about him whether he shows it or not. So I have absolutely no ideas on who would do that to Hinata.” Daichi said, sighing deeply in confusion. </p><p>	A tear runs down my baby's face and I am quick to wipe it away. I have no idea what Hinata is dreaming about but I know it’s probably painful and sad. I desperately want to take my baby’s pain away, he does not deserve to feel like this after all he has been through in his life. Hinata has seen the good, the bad and the ugly in this world and I think if it wasn’t for all of us, then this precious baby would not be here today.</p><p>	We get to my house and Daichi comes over to me,  opens the door and takes Hinata out of the car to take him in the house, to the guest bedroom. Before Daichi could even leave the room, Hinata cries out, “S-Suga, please d-don’t l-leave m-m-me.” It is so heartbreaking that I run up the stairs and into the room. “I am right here honey. I’ve got you.” I say and my vision gets blurry from the tears that are pooling up in my eyes. </p><p>       I look at Daichi and he walks over to me and wipes my tears. “If you need me or need anything just text me and I will get it for you, okay?” Daichi asks me in a whisper, looking into my eyes. “I will. Thank you.” I whisper back, leaning towards Daichi for a kiss. Daichi sees what I am doing and closes the distance. We kissed for a few seconds till Hinata was shaking his head repeating ‘no, no, no.no’  and tears running down his face. </p><p>       Daichi left me with Hinata, a pained smile on his face as he closed the door. “Come on baby, wake up. Please. Wake up from that horrid dream you are in…” I whisper in Hinata’s ear, hoping it will get him to wake up. Hinata has tears running down his face and they just won’t stop coming down. “YAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Hinata screamed and shot up, balling his eyes out. “Hinata, Hinata baby. It’s just a dream it’s just a dream. You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay. Come here.” I say as Hinata continues to cry, not moving.</p><p>       I move Hinata back towards me so he knows I’ve got him and that he is safe. “Shhhhh shhhhh shhhhh. It’s okay. I’m right here.” I say while rubbing Hinata’s back, trying to sooth him from the pain. “It h-hurts Suga. My h-heart hurts s-so much. Y-Y-Yamma hurt my heart.” Hinata says through cries of pain and heartbreak. “Kageyama hurt your heart?” I ask confused, now rubbing Hinata’s head trying to calm him down.</p><p>       Hinata didn’t say anything but shook his head telling all I needed to know. Why? Why would Kageyama do such a thing? My baby doesn't deserve this, especially from Kageyama. I pull out my phone and text Daichi.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> It was Kageyama.<br/><b>Dai&lt;3:</b> How do you know?<br/><b>Sugar:</b> Because Hinata said “It hurts Suga. My heart hurts so much. Yamma hurt my heart.” That is what Hinata said as soon as I got him to calm down and I am betting you heard him scream Hinata’s nickname that he gave Kageyama.<br/><b>Dai&lt;3:</b> Yeah I heard him. Why would Kageyama do such a thing? What did he even do to Hinata?<br/><b>Sugar:</b> I don’t know why Kageyama would do such a thing to Hinata and I have no idea what he did but I am going to make sure he knows what he did to my baby!<br/><b>Dai&lt;3:</b> I know you will, Sugar.</p><p>       I put my phone on video as soon as Hinata fell back asleep. I want Kageyama to know what he did to my baby and how much he hurt him. After a few minutes, tears start to fall down Hinata’s face again. I show his face on the video so when Kageyama see’s this he will know he messed up. I wipe Hinata’s tears and he starts saying Kageyama’s nickname that he gave him. ‘Yamma no. No Yamma. Please stop. You are hurting me.’  God this is so heartbreaking. I wiped away Hinata’s tears again and again until he woke up. Hinata woke up screaming, “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!” and pulled me close and balled his eyes out just like before. </p><p>       I was about to stop the video when Hinata said, “Why did he h-hurt me? Why did Y-Yamma hurt me, Suga?” I kept the video going wanting him to hear every word my heartbroken baby has to say. “I don’t know honey, I don’t know. I wish I did. I am so sorry you are in so much pain, but I am here for you as long as you need me to be. As long as you want me around.” I said to Hinata, rubbing his head and this time, he just layed down and put his head on my chest and held onto me as if he let go he’ll never see me again. I end the video there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama gets some texts from Tsukishima and Kageyama receives a video of Hinata in pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY!!! I am sorry I was not able to get anything out. But I am here to make up for it now.There will be a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter just warning you guys now, BUT don't worry this is not the end! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I can 't wait to write the next one!! As I was writing this chapter I was listening to Experience by Ludovico Einaudi. It is in my top 3 favorite classical music list that I have. For those of you wondering, my number 1 is River Flows in You, my number 2 is Experience, and my number 3 is Moonlight Sonata.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p> </p><p>      I see Hinata get up and leave to use the bathroom. I pull out my phone to pass the time till he gets back to me. I see Kuragari stop what she is doing and heads towards the bathroom as well. I get a message from Tsukishima. Weird, he never texts me. Like ever.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> How is Kuragari doing?</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> What do you mean by that? How do you know her?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Let’s just say she texted me to saying that you two were there and you were together. So I asked her to write her number and something else on your coffee and once that Tangerine of yours gets up to use the bathroom to follow him in there and talk to him. We both know he uses the bathroom quite a lot.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> What? Why would you do that?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Listen carefully. You are not to go into the bathroom unless you want Kuragari to cut an artery in Shoyo’s arm, you understand?</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> Yes</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Good. after Kuragari comes out you will get up out of your seat and kiss her until she pulls away. Understood?</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> Why in the hell would I do that?</p><p>T<b>sukishima:</b> Like I said, you don’t want anything to happen to Shoyo do you? If not, I suggest you do as you are told and no harm will come to Shoyo. Well, anymore than necessary.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> Fine.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Wow, who would have thought the King would be so compliant?</p><p><b>Kageyama: </b>Hurry up and get on with whatever you want to happen.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> As you wish your royal highness. Oh, I almost forgot, if you refuse to do any of what I have told you to allow, then there is nothing to stop me from doing something way worse.</p><p>      I didn’t have to wait long. No more than a minute for Kuragari to come out of the bathroom. Kuragari walks over to me and says, “Did Tsuki tell you what to do?” I didn’t answer with my voice so I just shook my head. “Good.” Kuragari says as she pulls me up from my seat. Kuragari gets on her tippy toes and I have to bend down to close the distance even though my body is screaming at me to pull away and to go check on Hinata.</p><p>      I didn’t have time to react before Kuragari started kissing me. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. “If you don’t kiss me back and pull me close, I will go back in there and do more damage.” Kuragari says with an edge to her voice, telling me she is not bluffing. I really don’t want to, but I have to keep Hinata safe. I put my hand in Kuragari’s hair and my other one on her waist. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I kept my mouth closed but she just bit my bottom lip hard instead. I opened my mouth against my own wishes so she could do as she pleased.</p><p>      My eyes never closed because I wanted to make sure that when Hinata came out of the bathroom I could be able to spot him and run up to him and show him the messages. When Hinata comes out he stopped walking and just stood there shocked. I just wanted to stop everything and run up to him. He pulled out his phone and recorded what was going on. Hinata met my eyes and I tried to show him that I was in pain because of this and that I was worried about him. But that didn’t work. He ran towards the exit and booked it out of sight. I wasn’t able to see where he was headed. I had enough of what was going on.</p><p>      I let Kuragari finish what she wanted from me because I could not have Hinata hurt anymore. As soon as she stepped back I ran out the door, hopefully able to see which way Hinata went. I couldn’t even see orange anywhere. I knew he wouldn’t go for the park because that is where so many memories of us happened and he wouldn’t want to be there, so I went the other way, trying to figure out which place he would have gone to help calm him down. </p><p>
  <b>Time Skip to 3 hours later.</b>
</p><p>      I have texted Hinata telling him where I am at and to come and find me or trying to get him to tell me where he is. I have got no response and I don’t want to ask anyone if they have seen Hinata. I was just about to close my eyes to take a nap when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it so fast that I almost dropped it. I check to see who it was, hoping it was Hinata. It wasn’t, it was Suga. Huh. that’s strange, he never really texts me. I open the message to find it’s not a message at all, but a video. </p><p>      As I am watching I start to cry from just how much pain is in his voice. When Hinata said ‘Yamma hurt my heart.’ I start to ball. My sobs and cries of pain are so loud that I can’t hear anything. <b> <i>Why did Tsukishima make me do that? Why would he cause me to hurt Hinata so much? And worse of all, why did he call him Shoyo? He doesn't know him well enough to call him that.</i></b> “SHOOOOYYOOOOO!!!!!!!” I yell out because no one is home. I know he didn’t hear it but it is what I wish I could have said when he was running out and nowhere for me to find him. I turn off my phone because if I hear anymore of Hinata’s wails of pain, I don’t think I could stop myself from going to him.</p><p>      I can’t stop crying because I have hurt, no, shattered. I shattered the heart of the only thing I love most in this world, the only thing I care for most in this world. Hinata will never forgive me even if I show him that I was forced to and that there was not a damn thing I could have done to stop anything that was gonna happen. “WHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!” I scream out because there is nothing else for me to do to let my pain out. </p><p>      I still can’t hear anything other than the voices in my head and my own cries. And I sure as hell was not able to hear when my door opened and when Daichi stepped into my room to call my name that snapped me from my thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi finds out the real truth of what happened and can't believe it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is me making up for not writing. ANOTHER CHAPTER. I still am listening to Experience and have been for about 2 hours straight. I hope everyone is foing well. Have a good morning, evening, night. Stay safe and stay healthy. Go drink water or eat food if you haven't already because I know some of you are depressed as shit so go do what you gotta do. Also TAKE YOUR DAMN MEDS!!! I know you may not want to but just do it, okay? Okay that's all. LOVE YOU ALL!! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Daichi</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I am currently standing outside Kageyama’s house. I have texted him but I got no response. I’ve called him but it went straight to voicemail. I have knocked at his door and still nothing. I grab hold of the door knob to find it unlocked. I open the door and step inside. As soon as I enter all I hear are cries. I don’t know why Kageyama is crying. He hurt Hinata for god’s sake. Why is he crying? </p><p>	I place my shoes neatly beside Kageyama’s. I was about pull out my phone to let Suga that I made it here safely when all I heard was Kageyama scream, “SHOOOOYYOOOOO!!!!!!!” Holy hell that sounded painful. That scream was just as painful as the ones Hinata’s if not more. Why is he in pain? He is the one who caused the pain, not receiving it. I pull out my phone to text Suga.</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> You remember how painful Hinata's screams were?</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> Yeah… why?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Well just a few seconds ago Kageyama screamed out Hinata’s first name.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> So? What’s that to us? We have to take care of Hinata.</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Yeah I know that, but when Kageyama screamed, he had the same amount of pain laced in it, if not more than Hinata did in his.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> Okay, that worries me a little because why would Kageyama also be in that much pain, if not more, when he is the one who hurt Hinata?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> It worries me too. I’m trying to figure out why Kageyama would be in so much pain myself.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> Let me know if you find anything. I am gonna search Hinata’s phone to see if anything is up there that will tell us what happened. </p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Okay, let me know if anything turns up.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> I will.</p><p>	I put my phone up and start to walk towards Kageyama’s room. Before I get to the door there is another loud scream laced with pain. I opened his door and just stood there, trying to process what I was seeing. Kageyama was laying down on his bed, curled up into a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably and was a crying mess. I pull my phone back out and record a little bit of what I was seeing so I could show Suga later. I called out his name but got no response. I did it again and still no response. “TOBIO!” I yelled out hoping to grasp his attention.</p><p>	Kageyama’s head snapped up so fast that if I were to have blinked I would have missed it. I analyzed his Kageyama and was able to see everything in his face and what lies deeper within his eyes. Pain. So much pain was written all over his face and so abundantly clear in his eyes. Kageyama’s eyes were so swollen and red from so much crying. His cheeks were also red too. </p><p>	“Care to explain what happened?” I said and Kageyama looked like he was about to start crying again and if I hadn't been here he probably would have. Kageyama shook his head and patted his bed. We sat there for about 5 minutes before I broke the silence. “Are you going to tell me or not?” I say sternly hoping it will work. Kageyama reaches for his phone and I have no idea why. It's not gonna explain why he did what he did. “Put your phone up. Your phone is not gonna explain why you did what you did?” I tell Kageyama but he doesn’t listen. “Just you wait and see.” Is all Kageyama says for a minute and then he hands me his phone and tells me to read.</p><p>	I don’t believe what I just read. Tsukishima would never do a thing to Hinata or Kageyama. Kageyama made this, he had to have.“This doesn't prove anything. You could have made this. I don’t believe any of this.” I say, looking Kageyama dead in the eyes and all I saw back was hurt, but this was a hurt directed towards me. “Oh really?” Kageyama said, sounding snarky like he knew he was right. “Yes really. I don’t believe any of that. Tsukishima wouldn’t do that to you no matter how much he didn’t like you.” I say and Kageyama still has a hurt look in his eyes. “Okay. Don’t believe this then.” Kageyama said before he hit the call button.</p><p>	I pulled out my phone so I could record what was gonna end up happening. I wanted to have it even if it were just nothing, but on the off chance that it really was something then I definitely wanted to have it.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Oi, what do you want?</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> Are you happy with what you did?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Oh, the thing I did? Why yes I am very happy about what I did to you and Hinata.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> Why are you so happy about hurting us?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Because I don’t like you and I would rather Hinata not like you and he would stay away from you since you hurt him.</p><p><b>Kageyama: </b>How would Yammaguci feel about it?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Doesn’t matter. Oh and before I forget, I also had Kuragari make cuts on Shoyo’s arm pretty deep if you haven’t seen them already.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> Why? Why did you cause him and I so much pain?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Tch. Why would I tell you?</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b>  Just tell me and don’t ‘tch’ me.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Have I not made it abundantly clear? I don’t like you and you don’t deserve any friends or anyone to care about you King.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> So that is what it all comes down to? You don’t like me so you want me to suffer? You want me to have no friends and no one to care for me?</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> How much clearer do I need to make myself? I don’t know why you bother, it’s not like Hinata will ever forgive you. Don’t call my number again.</p><p>	And with that Tsukishima hung up. “Do you believe me now?” Kageyama asked me, begging his voice not to crack or waver out of tone. There is even more pain in his eyes from what Tsukishima told him. I am trying so hard to comprehend what I have just witnessed. I am still in shock. “I don’t have anything other than that to show you that I am not lying, so If you still don’t believe me then leave.” Kageyama said in a stern voice that I have only heard him use when we play volleyball and someone starts to give up. “N-no I believe you I am just trying to comprehend what all happened.” I say putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. “Just let me text Suga so he can take care of Hinata’s cuts.” I say to Kageyama, who then just lays back down in his bed.</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> [insert video] This is what I saw when I walked into Kageyama’s room.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> Oh my gosh. </p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Oh and I found out that Hinata has some cuts on one of his arms if you haven’t already found them.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> No I haven’t found them yet. Thank you for telling me.</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> No problem.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> But how did you find out?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> That’s where things get interesting actually.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> How interesting is ‘interesting’?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Very interesting.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> Care to tell?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Actually I won’t be the one telling.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> Then who is telling me?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Kageyama will be telling you.</p><p><b>Sugar:</b> How will he be telling me?</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> I am bringing him back with me so he can explain to you and you both can tell Hinata.</p><p><b>Sugar: </b>This better be good.</p><p><b>Daichi&lt;3:</b> Oh believe me, it is.</p><p>	“Alright you are coming with me.” I say to Kageyama who looks at me confused. Kageyama gets up and follows me with no questions asked though. We get on our shoes and get in the car. About 5 minutes later we are at Suga’s house and through the door. Suga is waiting in the living room and when he sees Kageyama, his face goes hard and blank, showing no emotions.  “Alright you have 2 minutes to tell me why you hurt Hinata.” Suga says in a demanding tone. “I will try to fit it into 2 minutes.” Kageyama says, not moving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga learns the truth and there is understandings between Hinata and Kageyama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I am sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others, I am struggling to keep motivation and to keep this story going. If there is anyone who wants to be one of my co-creators just comment and let me know. I am sure it will be a good idea because we will get to see other peoples creativity as well. Please let me know guys. Take care of yourselves!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Suga</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After reading the text messages, I was in shock because either Kageyama made them or Tsukishima actually did that to my babies. I am not sure who I am falling towards because Kageyama could have made those up, trying to make up an excuse for what he did and there is valid proof on Hinata’s phone of what he did. I still haven’t sent it to Daichi and I don’t know why Hinata would even record it to begin with myself. “I am not sure what to believe and what not to believe.” I say quietly, not wanting to upset anyone. I am still trying to understand everything. The video that Hinata took shows Kageyama kissing someone and from what I have heard from Hinata and what I have observed from myself, Kageyama is not the type to hurt anyone on purpose, especially Hinata.</p><p>“I still didn’t believe him from reading that, so Kageyama called Tsukishima and it confirmed everything. I recorded it even though I thought it was going to be nothing, but it was a good idea to record it so I am glad I did. Here” Daichi said, handing me his phone so I could listen to the phone call. I was just about halfway through when Hinata woke up again screaming, “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAA STOOOOPP!!!!! YOU’RE HURTING MY HEART!!!” followed by loud sobs coming from my room.</p><p>I get up and run towards Hinata, wanting to make his pain end. “Shhhh shhhh shhhh. I’m right here. It was just a dream. It was only a dream. It can’t hurt you anymore. I’ve got you.” I say softly, picking up Hinata and moving him in my lap, holding him tight. Hinata grasps onto my shirt and sobs into my shoulder, causing my shirt to become wet with his tears. God, this is so heartbreaking just to hear, I can’t imagine how Kageyama is feeling as well, right now.</p><p>I look up to find Kageyama leaning on the door frame. He has tears rolling down his eyes as he is looking all over Hinata’s shaking body, eyes never stop moving. “Hinata? Someone wants to see you. Is that okay?” I ask Hinata who just shakes his head. Kageyama starts to walk towards us and once he is by Hinata, he reaches his hand out to rub his back trying to sooth him. I stand up and Kageyama moves to take my place. Hinata grasps onto Kageyama, but I don’t know if Hinata realizes if it is Kagyeama and if he has, he doesn’t seem to care all that much. I walk out, closing the door behind me, giving them some space to work things out. I walk to Daichi and just collapse in his arms. “I’ve got you.” Daichi said, wrapping his arms around me. “I know you do.” I reply, closing my eyes, exhausted from taking care of Hinata so much. Not that I mind it, which I don’t. It is just emotionally draining.</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama’s POV </b>
</p><p>	When Suga closes the door, I finally let myself cry into Hinata. “Y-yamma?” Hinata asks, still clasped onto my body. “I-it’s me.” I say, wanting him to know that it is me and that if he wants to push me away then he can. “Why?” Is all Hinata asks and I know he needs something, he probably wants closure for when he breaks things off. I don’t blame him if he does. “I had to, baby. I had to keep you safe. I couldn’t any more harm come to you than what you already were given in the bathroom.” I say with silent tears rolling down my face. “How do you know about that?” Hinata asks me, voice still wavering from crying and yelling.</p><p>	“I know that because Tsukishima texted me while you were in the bathroom with  Kuragari. Daichi came over to my home and he read the texts but still didn’t believe me so I called Tsukishima and Daichi recorded it and that’s how I know about what happened in the bathroom. Well that part at least.” I say, tears not even daring to stop coming. “Why didn’t you stop when you saw me then?” Hinata asks, voice still full of pain. “I wanted to. God did I want to. I didn’t want it to happen the moment that she started kissing me. But the reason why I didn’t stop was because if I pushed her away before she had what she wanted, I didn’t know what was going to happen to you.” I say, letting my voice crack and waver as it pleased, not caring to be strong and not in pain anymore. “But it hurt me, Yamma. It hurt my heart.” Hinata said quietly, still holding onto me. </p><p>I put Hinata in my lap so I could hold him better in my arms and then he sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face between his arms and my neck. I squeezed his stomach so he was closer to me. “Don’t let go.” Hinata says through a sob. “I don’t want to let go. Ever.” I reply back, my voice cracking.</p><p>Hinata pulls back a little bit and starts to look into my eyes, he brings his face close to mine and puts his lips on mine. “We can’t do that right now. We are both hurting and I just want to get through this together. Plus we aren’t even at our houses and I don’t want Daichi or Suga to clean up our mess. All I want to do is hold you till you have no pain left.” I say and Hinata gives me a look that makes me want to kiss him all over but I know I can’t. Not right now at least.</p><p> “I didn’t want to do that right now to begin with. I just wanted to kiss. You will still be able to hold me tight.” Hinata said quietly, looking away from my face. I grab his chin, making him look at me and smash my lips against his, wanting him to know how bad I want him and that I only want him and nobody else. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone thinks something other than Hinata being tired is wrong but he just won't spill. And Hinata's father coming back into town is not a good thing to happen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about an hour of Kageyama not letting me go as we lay in Suga’s bed, my phone buzzed.</p>
<p><b>Dad:</b> Get your ass home. You have some explaining to do as to why this place is empty.</p>
<p><b>Shoyo:</b> Empty? It shouldn’t be empty.</p>
<p><b>Dad:</b> Do not talk back to me you little shit. I told you, you have some explaining to do.</p>
<p><b>Shoyo:</b> Yes sir. I’ll be there in less than 10 minutes.</p>
<p><b>Dad:</b> It better be 5 minutes. Understood?</p>
<p>	Shit! How am I supposed to make it home in 5 minutes? It's not even a three minute run from my house to Suga’s.</p>
<p><b>Dad:</b> UNDERSTOOD?!</p>
<p><b>Shoyo:</b> Yes sir.</p>
<p>	I am trying to get out of Kageyama’s hold on me, but he keeps pulling me towards him even tighter. “Kageyama, let me go.” I say lightly, not wanting to sound panicked. Kageyama lets me go, probably thinking I have to use the bathroom or something. After I am able to get out of bed, I walk out and shut the door. I am walking down the hall and I hear a movie playing, but not Suga or Daichi’s voices as I usually do when they are watching a movie. Must be sleeping. Good. I slip on my shoes and walk out the house, closing the door slowly behind me.</p>
<p>	As soon as the door is closed, I book it down the street towards my house. I check my phone to see how much time I have left. Three minutes. Shit, I’m not gonna make it in time. I’ll be in trouble for sure. I push myself faster, my legs feeling dead really doesn't help. A few more minutes go by and I can finally see my house. I look at the time. Shit. It’s already been 5 minutes. This is not going to end well for me. </p>
<p>	I finally made it to the house three minutes late. My dad is standing in the kitchen with his phone in his hand, a stopwatch going. As soon as I step through the door and close it behind me, he stops the clock. “Eight minutes and fifty-seven seconds. I thought I told you to be here in 5 minutes. Did I not?” Dad said voice coated heavily with maliciousness. “You did, sir.” I say, head down and eyes on the floor. Dad hates it when I am talking and looking at him. “Then why did it take you eight minutes and fifty-seven seconds to get here?” Dad spat, stepping closer to me, awaiting my response. “I don’t know si-.” Slap! Shit, I forgot what that feels like. “That is not a good enough answer. Tell me why it took you so long!” Dad yelled at me, causing me to flinch.</p>
<p>	He won’t take the actual truth for my answer so I’ll have to tell him a lie. “I was on my way here and a group of boys started making fun of my hair and started pulling it. I tried to tell them that I had somewhere important to be but they didn’t listen. Then they started saying stuff about you and it made me mad so I punched a guy.” I say, hoping it would sound convincing and he would believe me. “Huh. Okay. Now tell me why is this house empty except for the couch?” Dad asks me, hoping for an answer. “I do not know sir. Mom said that she was taking her and Natsu on her work trip. I guess not.” I say, hoping not to ge- Slap! My dad hit me so hard I fell to the ground. </p>
<p>“Then why did she leave your faggot ass here then, huh?” Dad asks with a kick to the stomach. That’s gonna leave a mark. “I don’t know why. I don’t even know why she left in the first place. I can’t answer your questions about that.” I say, knowing another blow is gonna be coming my way, I curl up in a ball, trying to protect myself as much as possible.</p>
<p>I was right, there was another kick. My dad then picks me up by grabbing onto my hair, throws me onto the couch, taking off his belt. “Pants. Off. Now.” Dad said, standing over me, waiting to do as he said. As soon as my pants were off, he got on top of me and thrust into me selfishly, not even bothering to prepare me for himself. I cry out in pain from the sudden thrust.</p>
<p>Eventually, I get used to it and that is bad because I know that if I find pleasure in this, it will only get him more riled up about it. My dad hits my soft spot and I have to hold back a moan. I wasn’t able to hold it all in and my dad bit down on my neck really hard causing me to squirm. I hate that this feels good, I wish that this was painful as can be. I can tell that he is about to cum because he is getting sloppy with his thrusts. </p>
<p>It’s almost over. It’s almost over. It’s almost over. I tell myself. Soon, he does cum, but he doesn't pull out. Ewww, now I have his cum in me. I feel disgusting and dirty. It’s been so long that I have felt this way. I just want to crawl out of my body. I am burning on the inside and I want it to stop. I want everything to stop. It feels like hours when my dad gets off of me but it’s only a few seconds. Once he leaves me, I can barely move, let alone put my clothes back on. I am staying here for the night.</p>
<p>
  <b>Time skip to morning</b>
</p>
<p>	I wake up and try to move, but it hurts so much. I try walking to the bathroom but I fall down as soon as I stand up. I’ll just have to crawl to the bathroom then. When I finally manage to get into the bathroom I am thankful that my stuff got left behind. I look in the mirror to examine my body for the extent of the damage. This is not going to be easy to hide. I get over to the shower and turn on the water to make it to the temperature of my liking. I am able to stand up and get in the shower. I started my morning routine how I did in the past when my dad was here before. I get out the dried cum and wash all over till I don’t feel dirty anymore. Then I wash my hair.</p>
<p>	I step out of the shower and head to my room to get on my clothes. I wrap my abdomen, covering the marks in case my shirt isn’t a good cover. I get on my clothes to play volleyball in and pack a change of clothes in that bag so I can change later after practice. After that, I look at the time and it reads 5:30 am. Perfect. </p>
<p>I get my house key and lock the door behind me. As I am walking to school I hear someone call my name. I look back to see Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi running full speed towards me. I make sure that my neck is covered before they get too close and see the mark. “Where did you go? Why did you leave? Are you okay?” Suga asked, looking worried as ever. “Don’t worry guys, I had to head home to get changed and everything. I’m okay. No biggie.” I say with a smile and laugh hoping that they will buy the lie.<br/>“Next time leave a note or something okay?” Daichi said, still a little worried about my disappearance. “Okay!” I say with my signature smile that makes them smile back at me. Daichi reached out to pat my shoulder and scared that he was going to hit me, I flinched back. I know that he would never hit me but I couldn’t help it. He looked at me funny. “Hinata? Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t seem like yourself.” Daichi asked with a really soft tone. “Yeah, I’m sure I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” I ask with a fake confused look. </p>
<p>“Because you just flinched back from Daichi’s touch and you are already in your practice clothes,  Hinata,” Suga said, stepping closer to me. “What happened last night?” Suga wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me into a hug. I whimpered quietly, holding back tears. Suga instantly let go but I didn’t, I don’t want it to look weird.</p>
<p>	“What was that noise?” Kageyama asked, looking everywhere. “Hinata…” Suga said loud enough for me to hear. I didn’t respond. “It was Hinata…” Suga said and the look of disbelief that spread across Kageyama and Daichi’s faces was unbelievable. “Stop joking around Suga.” Daichi said with a laugh looking at Kageyama. “Don’t believe me? Take turns giving Hinata a hug with a gentle squeeze then.” Suga said and passed me over to Daichi.</p>
<p>	Daichi did just that and looked at Suga with a worried face when I made the sound again. Kageyama did the same as well when I did the same thing as before. “Why are you making that sound?” Daichi asked, searching all over my face looking for a slip-up. “Because I am just happy that you guys are hugging me.” I say in a perfect pitch without any voice falters. </p>
<p>Suga raises an eyebrow because he can feel that I am not being truthful. “Why do you have bags under your eyes?” Suga asked accusingly. I look him dead in the eye and not blinking or fidgeting. “I wasn’t able to sleep much last night. Guy’s, if we don’t start walking, we are going to be late for practice,” I say, looking at Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi. “Race you Kageyama!” I know that this will hurt me, but I have to keep up the happy act. I book it down the street not waiting for him to agree. Kageyama ends up beating me but only by a few feet. “That’s not fair! You cheated!” I yell playfully, even though I am in so much pain as it is.</p>
<p>Kageyama doesn't say anything, he just rolls his eyes. We step into the gym and get things set up for practice. I am in the closet getting the balls and one of them falls on the floor. I bend down to pick it up and I almost scream from the pain. Thankfully nobody was in the closet with me so I muffled my scream. I walk out a minute later, having enough time to get myself back into order. As I am walking out, Noya and Tanaka run full speed at me. They stopped before they got to me and looked at me funny. “What?” I ask, wanting to know what they are seeing. “You just look tired and stuff.” Noya says, looking closer at me. “Oh that. I wasn’t able to get much sleep last night. That’s why I look tired.” I say back, looking at Noya and Tanaka who just nod their heads.</p>
<p>I walk over to Suga and Daichi. “Where is Tsukishima?” I ask, looking around the gym in case I somehow missed him walking in. “We kicked him off the team. We couldn’t have him up here for what he did to his own teammates. “Oh okay. Is it alright if I don’t play today? You know, cause of the cuts on my arm?” I ask, knowing that he would’ve told me to sit out as soon as I tried to play. “Of course Hinata. While you are sitting out, get some sleep too.” Suga answered in a polite tone. </p>
<p>I walk over towards the wall and slide down it.  I closed my eyes to rest and everything else was a blur of pain, yells, white lights, and loud noises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Remaking of Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Ukai, and Takeda find out about Hinata's markings on his body but have no idea where they have come from. Hinata and Kageyama are headed to the hospital in an ambulance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Suga</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I watch Hinata slide down on the wall, closing his eyes. Hinata seems at peace now, though it only lasts a second before his body starts to shake. Panic is written all over my face and Daichi sees it. I race over to Hinata, yelling, “SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!” Kageyama is by me and Hinata now. I let Kageyama take Hinata into his arms and I hold Hinata’s hand. “Yes, we have a male, age 15, who was fine a few minutes ago, but is now shaking and won’t wake up,” Takeda says, talking to the operator. “We don’t know. Would you like us to check?” Takeda nods his head and turns towards us.</p><p>“You guys need to check for any injury that could have severely hurt Hinata.” Takeda says to everyone but looking at Kageyama in particular while talking. “Give some space.” I tell everyone and they back up a little bit. I start thinking back to this morning and everything that happened. As I am watching Kageyama search Hinata’s body, the first thing he found was a bite mark on his neck. It looked like it hurt so much. I pulled up Hinata’s shirt and found his torso wrapped. <b><i>Why is his torso wrapped?</i></b> “Guys, please turn around. I have a feeling and I just want you to turn. Please.” I say to everyone and they turn around. Daichi walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. </p><p>I start to cut his bandages, holding my breath for what I might see. I start to see colors that shouldn’t be on skin. Once I fully uncover his torso, my breath catches in my throat. Kageyama is looking down at Hinata’s body. Coach is the only one that was able to break us out of our shock. Takeda is telling the person on the other end of the phone what he sees. Coach flips Hinata over incase there are injures on his back. I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore. I lost all of my strength and I fell back. Daichi caught me in his arms, holding me close to him. Takeda says something but I didn’t hear what he said. “Do not turn around.” Daichi says sternly, wiping my tears as they are falling.<br/>“Yes, Captain.” Everybody says, not moving. I look at Kageyama who has tears streaming down his face, not bothering to wipe them away, probably because nobody is looking except for me, Daichi, coach Ukai, and Takeda. I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t either. Soon there are paramedics taking Hinata away from us. Kageyama went with them. Everyone looks at me, Daich, coach Ukai, and Takeda for answers. I tried talking, but I wasn’t even able to get out a single word without a sob coming out of my mouth. I can feel my shirt getting wet from Daichi’s tears. Daichi holds me closer to his chest while coach Ukai and Takeda explain what happened.</p><p>There was not a single word that anyone could say to make any of us feel any better. A few of the team members had tears in their eyes from the heartbreaking news. I didn’t know what to do. I just need to get to Hinata. “W-we need to g-get to H-Hinata.” was all I said to Daichi and he understood. Daichi helped me up and we started walking towards the door. “Where are you guys going?” Noya asked, panic written all over his face. “We are going to go to the hospital.” Daichi answered for me. “I want to come.” Almost everybody said. </p><p>“We can take Noya and Tanaka. Yamaguchi, You can ride with Asahi. The rest of you guys can figure it out.” Daichi says, pulling me towards the door so we can walk back to my house to get to my car to go to the hospital. Noya and Tanaka are soon walking ahead of us, eager to get to the hospital.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get another one out but I didn't exactly have the motivation to write anymore, but I did. Please be proud of me. My depression makes things like this really hard to do. I hope you enjoy it though. Have a good morning/evening/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m so sorry guys. I am stuck with this story and I have lost motivation to write anything for now. I am sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat waiting for another chapter. <b>PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS TO WORK WITH. I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE A TONE OF THINGS THAT YOU WOULD DO!!</b> I am so sorry guys. Please help me out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Sorry guys, but for now, I have currently stopped writing this story because I have hit writers block and I'm stuck and I've run out of ideas. If you would like to continue to write this send me your email to my email. My email is </b><i>Fearlessgirl2006@gmail.com</i><b> we will talk about how I would like it to be done which is very simple. Basically, don't mess with any of the previous writing that I have already done for this story, add your username so people will know that I didn't write it, but you did and if you don't want people to know that you were the one to write it, I will put "Written by Anonymous" . I will want to go through what you have written and edit and stuff like that but it wouldn't be anything spontaneous or anything like that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Don't hesitate please. I just want to share people's different ways of creativity!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. !!!UPDATE!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am sorry my dudes, this is the end of The Complex Love Stories. But it is only the end for right now. I want to stay focused on school and not fall behind for right now. There will be more chapters later on I promise dudes. You have my word. But for now, I will be writing here and there for this story and my other story that I have but it won't be much so I won't post anything till it is a full chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Stay safe my beautiful people!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the door closed, I went over to Hinata and grabbed his hand. He is still so beautiful beyond any words. As I rub my thumb over his knuckles, my phone buzzes.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Yammaguci told me what happened and I just want to say I am sorry for the way I acted. It was very out of line. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?<br/><b>Kageyama:</b> You are so full of shit. Did you know that?<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> So you won’t forgive me?<br/><b>Kageyama:</b> Why the hell would I ever do that?<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> So I can feel better about myself and the actions that I did.<br/><b>Kageyama:</b> Why do you have to be so full of shit? You are such a fucking horrible person. I hope you know that.<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> At least I don’t need validation because my mommy didn’t leave me at the age of 7 at the fire department crying now do I?<br/><b>Kageyama:</b> How the hell do you know about that?<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> Because I am smart, unlike some people.<br/><b>Kageyama:</b> Go to hell.<br/><b>Tsukishima:</b> Already there, Buddy boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys! I did it! I wrote another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy reading and tell me what you think. I am still playing with a few ideas as well. I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times before I was satisfied with the final product. ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kageyama</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I see Suga and Daichi first and Suga meets my eyes and comes up to hug me. There isn’t anything else for me to do other than hug him back. I practically go limp from all the stress that has been going on. A nurse comes out of Hinata’s room and walks up to me. “It looks like Hinata has suffered from a concussion and abuse to his abdomen and back as far as we can tell from the tests and observation of his body. It looks worse than it is and he will be okay.<br/>
“We also saw several deep cuts on his arm and we would like to know if you happen to know anything about that as well,” The nurse says kindly and softly, looking at Suga and me. “The cuts were not made by him, but by another person sadly. I took the time to clean and wrap Hinata’s arm after I found them and found out how they got there,” Suga said softly to the nurse. “Thank you, that clears things up a bit. You are welcome to go and see him if you would like now,” The nurse says to Suga and me, but she never took her eyes off me.</p><p>Suga, Daichi, Noya, Tanaka, and I all made our way to Hinata’s room in silence. Noya and Tanaka instantly went to Hinata’s sides as I stood there at the end of Hinata’s bed, not knowing what else to do. “Guys, move away so Kageyama can sit down by Hinata,” Suga said and both Noya and Tanaka looked at each other like Suga was crazy. “Why? He is only here because Hinata is the only one who can hit his fast sets and whatever else has to do with volleyball,” Noya said, spite clear in his words. “You may think you know everything that goes on between the two of these boys, but you don’t. </p><p>“You don’t know that just last night, Hinata and Kageyama were both in tears because there had been something that one of your ex-teammates did to both of them that hurt them in more ways than I care to even think about. You don’t know that Hinata and Kageyama have had feelings for each other but have been too stubborn to do anything about it and are now together. You may think that you know why TOBIO is here when you DON’T. Now move!” Suga said very sternly and harshly towards Noya’s words.<br/>
“Ex-teammates? What is that supposed to mean? Who did you kick off the team?” Tanaka asked, confusion written all over his face. “Tsukishima. We kicked Tsukishima off the team for reasons you don’t need to concern yourself with. Understood?” Suga said, not bothering to hide the tiredness in his voice. “Understood,” Noya and Tanaka said in unison, moving away from the bed.</p><p>Suga walked over to Hinata and moved his hair away from his head and bent down to kiss his head. “You better be okay, if you die at any point for being stupid, I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself, Understood?” Suga asked Hinata, not expecting a response. A few moments later, Suga walked out of the room and Daichi followed, telling Noya and Tanaka to come too.</p><p>When the door closed, I went over to Hinata and grabbed his hand. He is still so beautiful beyond any words. As I rub my thumb over his knuckles, my phone buzzes.</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b> Yammaguci told me what happened and I just want to say I am sorry for the way I acted. It was very out of line. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?<br/>
<b>Kageyama:</b> You are so full of shit. Did you know that?<br/>
<b>Tsukishima:</b> So you won’t forgive me?<br/>
<b>Kageyama:</b> Why the hell would I ever do that?<br/>
<b>Tsukishima:</b> So I can feel better about myself and the actions that I did.<br/>
<b>Kageyama:</b> Why do you have to be so full of shit? You are such a fucking horrible person. I hope you know that.<br/>
<b>Tsukishima:</b> At least I don’t need validation because my mommy didn’t leave me at the age of 7 at the fire department crying now do I?<br/>
<b>Kageyama:</b> How the hell do you know about that?<br/>
<b>Tsukishima:</b> Because I am smart, unlike some people.<br/>
<b>Kageyama:</b> Go to hell.<br/>
<b>Tsukishima:</b> Already there, Buddy boy.</p><p>	“Motherfucker!” I yelled, and apparently, I yelled it loud enough that Suga storms into the room. “What happened? Why did you yell? Did something happen with Hinata?” Suga asked, looking anxious. I toss Suga my phone and tell him to read. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Suga all but yelled at the top of his lungs. Now Daichi has burst through the door with a worried expression, looking frantically at all of us, mainly at Suga since he is the one who totally didn’t yell.<br/>
“What happened? One minute you yell,” Daich says looking at me. “Then the next minute you all but scream.” Daichi looks at Suga. Suga looks at me, then Daichi. I nod my head, already knowing what he is asking. </p><p>Suga hands my phone to Daichi who all but explodes with rage. Daichi looks at me then Suga. “Do you think Yammaguci knows?” Suga asks Daichi and me, voice almost wavering, fully taking in what Tsukishima said about my mom. “I don’t know,” Daichi says and walks over to Suga and pulls him in a tight hold. I look away, not wanting to watch their innocent, yet an intimate moment. I wish I could hold Shoyo in my arms like that right now.</p><p>
  <b>Time skip to a few hours later.</b>
</p><p>	I walked out of Shoyo’s room so I could use the bathroom and come back to find Shoyo looking around frantically, breathing shallow and fast, with tears streaming down his face. I run up to him and take his face in my hands and wipe his tears with my thumbs. “You’re okay, baby. I’ve got you. I’m right here and I’m not leaving you. Everything is okay, you’re gonna be okay. Breathe in and out. In … out … in … out … in … out. I’ve got you, baby,” I say in a soft, loving tone. “You didn’t leave me?” Shoyo asked, voice cracking and wavering. “Why would you think that I would ever leave you?” I ask, searching his eyes and face for anything and everything.</p><p>	“B-because I’m w-worthless, a burden, a-a-” Shoyo tries to finish but I cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that I hope tells him everything there are no words to say, a kiss that tells him he is worth everything, a kiss that tells him he is not a burden, a kiss that tells him that he is loved, a kiss that tells him things that I can’t even form words for. I pull<br/>
Shoyo to my chest, despite being in a hospital bed, it is quite easy. “You. You, Shoyo Hinata, are none of those things. Do you hear me?</p><p> You are not worthless, you are not a burden, you are not horrible, you are not selfish, you are not heartless. You are none of those things. What you are is loved. So loved. By so many people. You are worthy, loving, caring, kind, thoughtful, and beautiful. So, so beautiful. You are extraordinary. You are so many amazing things,” I say and look down and find Shoyo with tear-brimmed eyes. I bring my hand to run it through his hair. “Y-you think so?” Shoyo asks, voice wavering and desperate. “I know so,” I tell Shoyo, and his tears finally spillover.</p><p>I wipe Shoyo’s tears, one after another, never looking away from him. After he is calmed down, I bend my head and kiss each of his eyelids. I move where I am laying on my back and Shoyo is curled up on my chest. I hug Shoyo close, rubbing his back till his breathing is slow and even. I soon find myself drifting off, still tired from the day before and the current events of today. The team headed back to school and left me here to stay with Shoyo to text them updates. I don’t bother to text them anything because I don’t want them all to know that Shoyo had a panic attack. I know that Suga and Daichi will more than likely stop by but I don’t know about the rest of the team. With that final thought, I slip into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something a little sweet and fluffy for all the past angst! Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I KNOW!!!!!! Another chapter is finally out! I have not forgotten about this one. I know it may have seemed like I forgot about it but I haven't! I have started a mini-project called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30565955"> The Epic Something</a> with a partner and I am looking for 4 other people to write it with. We already have the first 2 chapters out and the credit goes to the writer at the bottom with the endnotes and a song recommendation, and within the first chapter, there is more information about how everything will work and if there are additional questions that you would like answered, I am here and ready. If you want more information than what is provided, if you are interested that is, then I am happy to oblige!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
</p><p>I get up early to make Kageyama some real food and a little extra for when Hinata is awake if he didn't already wake up. I get dressed and then I go to wake up Daichi who is still sound asleep.</p><p>"Daichi baby, wake up. It's time to get up so we can go see the boys and still make it to school on time."</p><p>Daichi just grones and tries to pull me back into bed.</p><p>"No. Daichi, get up. You need to get ready or I'm leaving you here while I go see if Hinata has woken up and I won't come back here till after school."</p><p>"Finnnnneeeee," Daichi says and finally rolls out of bed to eat, then get ready for the day.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Daichi almost barged in the door without even thinking if Kageyama was sleeping or not. I slap his hand away from the door handle and push him away from the door playfully. </p><p>"How rude. You are not even going to be considerate if Kageyama is sleeping or not? Wow, such a gentleman." I tease with a shit-eating grin. </p><p>"Whatever. Let's just see if they are awake or not and if they aren't we'll just leave a note saying we stopped by with food."</p><p>I turn the handle and slowly push the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible. I walk in and stop walking to see the scene in front of me. Hinata and Kageyama are both asleep on the hospital bed and Hinata is curled up on Kageyama's chest with his head buried in his neck. Looking at Kageyama, he looks so much younger and so much more innocent with the smallest smile on his face, while his arms are wrapped protectively around Hinata's waist, keeping him as close as possible like something was going to come and take Hinata away from him.</p><p>"Hand me the bento and stay there," I say to Daichi who complies.</p><p>I walk over to the table and place the bento and find a pen and some paper to write my note.</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama &amp; Hinata,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I have stopped by with Daichi before you had been awake and I made you love birds a bento because we all know that hospital food tastes horrible. I hope that you two slept well in a position like that. Text me when the two of you are awake and if I don't hear anything from either of you before the end of the school day, I will be marching down here to see why. Enjoy the food! :)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S. I left a charger for your guy's phones so there should be no excuse as to why I don't hear from either of you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With lots of love,<br/>
Suga. </i>
</p><p>Before walking out, I take out my phone and take a picture of my sleeping boys.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Daich asks.</p><p>"Well, I had to write a note for the boys and I had to take a picture," I say and show Daichi the picture of the two boys.</p><p>Daichi smiles and pulls me close for a hug and kisses my head. "Kageyama is not going to be happy about that picture, you know," Daichi said with a chuckle. "Well, he will be happy about it in the future and I know Hinata will be more than happy," I say, holding my phone tighter. "You're not wrong there," Daichi said as he took my hand and lead us out of the hospital and to school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading! I am sorry about the chapter being shorter but I wrote it differently this time as well. Do you guys like it better in this format or my other format?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Discharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata lies and discharged himself and things happened...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would listen to this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWOuCnEAHjw&amp;list=RDMM&amp;index=28">song/mashup</a>. it is very calming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
</p><p>I wake up and find myself wrapped in Kageyama's arms, held close to his chest. I kiss his neck and try to move a little, but Kageyama tightens his grip on me subconsciously, which is really cute, but also kind of hurt. </p><p>"Yamma, let me go. I have to pee," I say with a chuckle as he finally lets me go.</p><p>I make it to the bathroom and walk right past the mirror, not wanting to see my reflection. I know that I'll eventually have to look, just not yet. </p><p>I get back to the room and find Kageyama looking at me like I am a stranger, so I said, "Stop looking at me funny, Yamma." Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Where'd you go? I woke up and you were gone."</p><p>"Well, when I woke up, you had me in your arms and you tightened your hold on me while you were sleeping when I tried to move, so I told you that I had to use the bathroom and you let me go."</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Kageyama blushed.</p><p>"It's fine. I thought it was cute. What time is it?"</p><p>"A little after 10. I'll go tell the nurse that you're awake and let Suga know as well."</p><p>Kageyama got up and left to tell the nurse and I just went back to the bed and laid down, still tried and a little sore. </p><p>Soon Kageyama came back in the room with a doctor behind him.</p><p>"How are we feeling Shoyo?" The doctor asked.</p><p>"A little tired and sore," I replied, closing my eyes.</p><p>"That is understandable. It looks like you had some things happen to your body. Would you like to tell me what happened?" The doctor said, calmly. "When I was walking home last night from a friends house, there was this group of boys that stopped me and said hurtful things, so I tried to stand up to them but they just started to punch and kick me several times over and the last thing I can remember is my head hitting the ground. Anything after that, I don't know," I lied, well, half lied. </p><p>"You should know that you have several bruises on your ribs and stomach and back. You also have several cuts on your arms, and you have a bite mark on your neck. We ran a rape kit and it came back positive, showing several signs of sexual assault as well. Your body and mind were probably trying to process what happened and trying to detox itself from the stress and anxiety. We will be releasing you in a few days for observation, so for now, get some rest. Doctors orders." And with that, the doctor walked out leaving me and Kageyama alone again.</p><p>"That's what really happened?" Kageyama asked me, concern in his voice.</p><p>I want to tell him the truth. What really happened. How it was all my dad's doing and how I was awake for the rape and sexual assault and everything else. But I can't. Kageyama probably doesn't even want me anymore. I was a virgin but my father took that from me when it was supposed to be Kageyama who did that. Kageyama was supposed to be my first. My first for first's as they came along.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! Jus-just go away. I know that y-y-you don't w-want m-me an-anymore," I said, voice wavering and tears streaming down my face as my heart slowly broke.</p><p>Kageyama came to me very slowly, testing his boundaries. I didn't protest against him moving towards me because I really just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay and I'm okay, even though I'm not. I'm far from okay, but it's still nice to hear that from someone who means the moon and stars to you.</p><p> "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sho. None of this is your fault, okay? I still want you. All of you. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Nothing will ever change that. I'll always want you. Always." </p><p>"What's that?" I point to something on the table.</p><p>"It's a bento and a note from Suga."</p><p>"What's the note say?"</p><p> </p><p>"It says, 'Kageyama &amp; Hinata, I have stopped by with Daichi before you had been awake and I made you love birds a bento because we all know that hospital food tastes horrible. I hope that you two slept well in a position like that. Text me when the two of you are awake and if I don't hear anything from either of you before the end of the school day, I will be marching down here to see why. Enjoy the food! :)<br/>
P.S. I left a charger for your guy's phones so there should be no excuse as to why I don't hear from either of you.<br/>
With lots of love,<br/>
Suga &amp; Daichi.'" Kageyama read and pulled me closer</p><p>I still didn't stop crying, in fact, I began to cry harder. Suga and Daichi are more like parents than my own and it hurts that people close to my age take better care of me than my own parents do.</p><p>"Shhhhh, you're okay. I got you," Kageyama said, rubbing soothing circles on my back and began to rub my head.</p><p>All the memories of yesterday came back to me. I can't stay here for a few days. I need to leave. My father is going to be so mad that I didn't come home yesterday and for many days at that. </p><p>I felt my breathing hitch and pick up, becoming shallow, it felt as if no matter how fast I breathed, there was never enough air to fill my lungs.</p><p>Are they going to call my mom? I don't even know where she and Natsu are at this point. They could be in America for who knows. If they call my dad, he'll come in and act all worried about me, and as soon as we get into the car, it will all fade and when we get home, there is no telling what he will do- wait a second, I don't have anybody on my emergency call list. It's not like my parents would even care where I am at this point.</p><p>My mom left with Natsu, probably knowing that my father was coming back, and left me with him and my father just wants his punch bag and rape subject back at this point.</p><p>"I-I-I have to get o-out of here," I breathed out, tears running down my face, my breathing still shallow.</p><p>"You have to stay here."</p><p>"I-I-I can't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Y-you won't u-understand."</p><p>"I might if you tell me. But first, you need to calm down, okay? Take a big deep breath."</p><p>I took a big deep breath and let it out. I did that again and again until I was sure I was getting enough oxygen to my lungs before telling Tobio another half-truth.</p><p>"M-my father came back into town. I haven't seen him i-in years. H-he isn't on my emergency call list. Neither is my mom. That's why I have to get out of here. They are probably worried sick not knowing where I am."</p><p>"W-wait a minute, why aren't your parents on your emergency call list? They should be the first people up there, if not the only."</p><p>"They are rarely ever home. They are always out and don't pay that much attention to me. It was always on Natsu. Which is fine. I never needed them anyway. I grew up too early so I always knew how to take care of myself," I said, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. </p><p>Kageyama cups my face and wipes away my tears with his thumbs. I sink into the touch and my eyes close, not being touched like this for a while, I never knew how much I have missed it. </p><p>"Why don't you come live with me then? I mean, it's not like your parents would care or anything. My parents would be fine with it. Happy actually, come to think about it. You shouldn't have had to grow up at an early age. You never got to actually experience what being a kid was did you?" Kageyama said sadly.</p><p>I shook my head no. As much as I would love to live with him, I couldn't. My father would stop at nothing to get me back to do god knows what with me and to me.</p><p>"I-I can't. I have responsibilities that I have to take care of at my house and I am expected to get them done every day." </p><p>Kageyama just nods his head. Kageyama pulls me close to his chest and lays back down on the bed, pulling me with him.</p><p>It's been about thirty minutes I think and I can feel Kageyama's breathing even out and heartbeat slow. I am now able to get out of Kageyama's hold.</p><p>I walk up to the nurses' station.</p><p>"I would like to discharge myself. I know what I have to do and I would just like to get it over with. I know my rights and you can't hold me here against my will."</p><p>The nurse looks a little sad upon hearing this coming from me and my appearance.</p><p>"I'll go get the paperwork," Was all the nurse said before she got up and left.</p><p>The nurse came back a little bit later with my things and the paperwork. I sign where I am supposed to and take my things to the bathroom down the hall and change and walk home despite the pain I feel.</p><p>I don't want to even imagine what is in store for me when I get home. I already know it's going to be bad, but the question is, how bad is it going to be?</p><p>As I am walking, I see my house and see my father's car.</p><p>I walk as slow as possible, but I know that I will be home sooner or later.</p><p>When I finally make it home, I find my father passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand. Or at least I think he is passed out because he did not move when I opened the door.</p><p>I walk to my room when a hand grabbed my arm. Shit. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going, Shoyo?" My father asked in a lustful, drunken tone, but sober enough to know what he is actually doing. He'll remember all of this.</p><p>Great, he's drunk. Even worse when he is sobber.</p><p>"I'm just going to my room, sir."</p><p>"No, you're not. You are going to stay right here. You have some making up to do for not being home in a while," My father says, pulling me onto his lap.</p><p>Well, on the upside, I'm not going to get beat, but on the downside, I'm going to get raped and going to do things I'm not going to like at all.</p><p>My father puts his hands on my hips and starts to move them in a circular motion against his groin. He moans and I just shut my eyes and count to three and hope that this is all a bad dream.</p><p>When I open them I am still here in the living room, my father forcing my hips in a circular motion on his groin, moaning into my ear.</p><p>My father takes his hands off my hips and says, "Don't stop doing that even if my hands are not on you, understood?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"No. You call me daddy."</p><p>Oh god, he is really going to make me call him that. I feel so sick.</p><p>"Y-yes daddy." I gulp down the bile that threatened to rise.</p><p>I continue to move my hips the way he wants me too and he suddenly takes my earlobe in his mouth and bites. I hold my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream in pain.</p><p>My father's hands go to the hem of my shirt and he pulls it over my head and starts to play with my nipples. </p><p>I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I hate that this has to feel good, I hate it. Why me? Why does it have to be me and why does it have to feel good.</p><p>"You may not want me slut, but your body sure does. Isn't that right?" My father asks, licking my neck.</p><p>"Yes, d-daddy." I cringe.</p><p>My father starts to unbutton my pants and pull them down. He makes me stand up so he can take them off himself and takes his off as well. He gently lays me down on the couch, which is weird because he is never gentle with me.</p><p>My father slowly climbs on top of me and starts to prep me for himself, which again is weird because he usually doesn't bother to be like this with me.</p><p>Slowly but surely, my body is finding pleasure from this against my will. I have to hold my mouth shut to keep from moaning and whimpering. The sounds will only make him harder.</p><p>My father starts to kiss up and down my stomach and chest, leaving marks as he does so. He eventually gets to my neck and kisses and licks it. </p><p>I feel tears running down my cheeks and my father notices and just kisses them away, which only causes more to flow. His lips find mine and he forces his kisses. I refused to open my mouth, but my father found my prostate and I tried so hard to suppress a moan but I couldn't do it. </p><p>My lips open and my father slips his tongue in my mouth and explores my mouth against my will. He purposefully keeps hitting my prostate, making me moan and almost scream.</p><p>"S-stop. P-please, daddy." I beg and whimper at the same time as he quickens his pace.  I feel myself being close to cumming and I refuse to cum for my father.</p><p>My father pulls out his fingers but I know he is far from done with me.</p><p>My father thrusts into me and I can't hold back my whimper as hard as I try. He whispers in my ear, "Cum for daddy." I almost do but I just can't bring myself to do it. He continues to thrust into me, hitting my prostate as hard and as much as he can. </p><p>I can feel the knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. I try to hold on and keep from cumming and it's so hard and so exhausting. My father is still going fast and strong, showing he isn't quite done yet.</p><p>How long can he keep this up? I know that I won't be able to hold on much longer. I hate that I know that I'll eventually cum for my father and it makes me sick to my stomach.</p><p>Finally, he is starting to get sloppy with his thrusts. He doesn't pull out when he cums and I have his white sticky cum inside me.</p><p>"Why didn't you cum? Am I not as good as you need me to be?" My father asks, looking at my naked body lustfully.</p><p>"I'm just tired. Can I go to bed now, sir?" I ask trying to look tired and not like I'm about to have a mental breakdown.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Before I forget, I was invited to stay at a friend's house tomorrow. May I go, sir?" I ask him now because he is in a good mood and I'm not sure how long it will last.</p><p>"Yes. Now get to your room. You have chores to do before you go tomorrow. You can leave at 10, so you have the whole day and the next day to spend with your friends," My father says with that smile that I absolutely hate. </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>I make my way to the bathroom with cum dripping out of my hole. I turn on the shower and get in. I just stand in the shower as my tears and water mixed on my face. I hold back a sob of pain. I sit down in the shower and just cry and cry till I've run out of tears.</p><p>I wash my body till I've rubbed my skin raw and sore. I still feel so dirty and disgusting. I know nobody will want me now. Not after what happened. I don't even want me.</p><p>The voices came back in my head and are louder than ever.</p><p>Nobody wants a slut as a partner. </p><p>Nobody wants you. Not even your mom cares about you. Why do you think she left with Natsu? Because of YOU!</p><p>Tobio is probably even better off without you. He probably woke up and just left the hospital after he found out you were gone.</p><p>No, Tobio wouldn't do that. Would he?</p><p>I finally made it to my bed and I was about to fall asleep when my phone started ringing. I almost let it ring till I saw the caller ID.</p><p><b>Shoyo:</b> Hello?<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> Where are you?<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> I'm at home.<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> How did you get out? You weren't supposed to leave<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> I discharged myself while you were asleep because I knew that you wouldn't let me leave if you were awake.<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> You can't do that to me, ya know? Suga and Daichi came right after school. They canceled practice just to come to see you. When they walked through the door, that's when I woke up and they asked me where you were and I told them that you were probably in the bathroom but 10 minutes passed and you didn't come out.<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> I'm sor-<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b>  Let me finish, please.<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> Okay.<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> We looked for you everywhere and we couldn't find you. I was so scared that I had lost you.<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> I'm sorry. I told you that I had to get home as soon as I could.<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> I know, and I should have believed you and that you really meant it. I'm sorry.<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> It's okay. I was wondering, could I please come over tomorrow around 10?<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> Of course. You don't even have to ask. Just show up when you need to okay?<br/>
<b>Shoyo:</b> Okay. I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired.<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> You do know it's only 5:30 right?</p><p>Shit. Really? It feels like I ran 7 marathons and got hit by a train.</p><p><b>Shoyo:</b> Yeah I know, but I'm really tired. G'night.<br/>
<b>Tobio:</b> G'night.</p><p>I set my alarm for 8 A.M. and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hate me, please. I hated writing that but it was very essential. I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>